PLATONIC
by wed
Summary: Chapter 11 and 12 is here! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. Notes: This fic is not edited properly so pardon the grammatical errors and such.

"Hana," Akira cried out from his room. "Where are my socks?"

"They're in your drawer," Hanamichi answered with an exasperated sigh.

"Where's my jersey?" Kaede yelled from his room.

"In your closet. Tuck beneath the faded blue Levi jeans," Hanamichi yelled back. He was in his school uniform and a white apron. He's currently in the kitchen and making breakfast for the three of them. And his two roommates were not helping him, because none of the two knew how to cook even a decent egg meal.

Hanamichi walked around the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He took out a bag of beacon, a gallon of milk, and five eggs. He placed the ingredients for breakfast, and then returned to the refrigerator to take out the lunch ingredients. He sighed, as he did his duty as the 'housekeeper'.

During first year in college, Hanamichi was offered by Kaede and Akira to live with them in a three-bedroom apartment. Hanamichi was a little low in cash so he agreed. The first day was hell for Hanamichi. Everybody who was close with the redhead knew that he's a neat freak, but his companions were not. The apartment resembles that of a pigpen. Hanamichi immediately packed his bags to leave but Akira begged him to stay, on bended knee and all. Hanamichi was dead-set to leave, and then suddenly, Mister Silently- Watching offered Hanamichi to be their housekeeper. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the off-handed offer. Kaede explained that Hanamichi would stay in the apartment without paying for any bills, and would get a monthly allowance too. Hanamichi looked at Akira for confirmation, and the spiky- haired basketball player nodded his head violently. So Hanamichi stayed, and just bit his tongue whenever the apartment went more than a little dusty.

Hanamichi smiled as he remembered why the two raven-haired men asked him to stay. The owner of the apartment complex was threatening to kick them out if they didn't maintain the working facilities of their apartment. In case of Kaede Rukawa, he didn't give a shit. He had money after all. It's the same for Akira Sendoh. But the owner of the apartment complex was the ex- wife of their coach in the college basketball team, and their coach was more than willing to expel the two troublemakers from the team if they didn't do what the ex-wife says. Hence, Hanamichi was their option.

Everyone from their school knew of the crazy arrangement, and even gave a burst of malicious gossip about the three of them. Nonetheless the three just shrugged their shoulders at the gossips. It's not true anyways. Akira became the campus most known playboy, with a ratio of 9:1 date per week. Kaede would have outnumbered Akira's date per week if he had been not so picky; his ratio is 6:1. Hanamichi, on the other hand, was known in the whole campus as the chemistry nerd. His date composed of three volumes of books per day. In his two years in college, he never had a date. Akira tried to blind date him once, and it ended up in disaster. Hanamichi still shuddered every time the date was brought to mind.

"Smells good!"

Hanamichi's reverie was cut as Akira began sniffing beside him. He playfully whacked Akira's head with a wooden spoon.

"Quit doing that, Akira." Hanamichi pushed Akira away from the stove, and gestured to the gallon of milk. He smiled when the player made a face. "We don't have any coffee anymore."

Akira grudgingly sat down on one of the chairs. "Why didn't you tell us yesterday? We could have bought one last night." He pouted like a kid at Hanamichi. He was wearing their college uniform. Navy suits, with a light blue necktie.

Hanamichi just raised his eyebrow before turning back to the stove.

Just then Kaede ran into the kitchen then sat on the chair opposite Akira. He nodded a greeting at Akira before pouring himself a glass of milk. He was also wearing their college uniform.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Beacons, scrambled eggs and milk." Hanamichi turned around and placed two plates of eggs and beacons in front of the two. He briefly turned back to the stove to reach for his own plate before sitting down on his chair between the two raven-haired men. He glanced at the frowning Akira. "Don't you like it, Akira?"

Akira straightened in his chair. "Not that I mind your cooking, Hana, but don't you think we've had too many eggs and beacons lately?"

Hanamichi nodded in agreement. They had eggs and beacons yesterday, though Hanamichi had added cheese into the meal. "We're out of stock. I already made a list, but I need money."

Kaede reached on his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He unceremoniously took out his credit card and gave it to Hanamichi. "Buy anything you need." He then turned to his plate and ate the food quickly.

Hanamichi smiled brightly at Kaede. He turned to face Akira.

Akira frowned before pulling out his wallet too. He pulled out a few bills and handed them to Hanamichi.

Hanamichi smiled wider. This was one of the reason why he enjoyed being the two's housekeeper. Not only did he have free lodging, but he got to get extra money out of the two as well (salary not included).

"Itadakimas!" Hanamichi happily shouted as he tackled his food.

Akira had to smile at the redhead. He stole a glanced at Kaede and was not surprised to see the once stoic young man smile at their genki housekeeper.

"How are your studies, Hana?" Akira asked when he noticed that Hanamichi had wolfed down his meal.

"They're fine," Hanamichi replied. He poured himself a glass of milk and drank it all with one go.

Kaede drank his milk slower than Hanamichi. He secretly smirked at Akira's concern inquiry.

On cue, Akira moved closer to Hanamichi. "Are you free tonight?"

Kaede nearly lost it there, and swallowed to contain his laughter.

Hanamichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Akira. "You're not thinking of blind dating me again, are you?"

"No. No, of course not," Akira denied. "But I met this beautiful girl the other day and…"

"Hold it, mister," Hanamichi warned. He mentioned for Akira to shut up then glared at the hopeless puppy blue eyes. "Forget it."

"But I haven't asked yet," Akira cried a soft plea. "Hear me out first before you say no, okay?"

Hanamichi skeptically looked at Akira. Akira knew it to be a 'go ahead' signal.

"As I said, I met this very beautiful girl yesterday," he began.

"I thought you said the other day," Hanamichi interrupted.

"Hana," Akira plead softly again. "Please hear me out first okay? And no interruption, please."

Hanamichi rolled his eyes then nodded. Kaede was now openly smirking at the two. The redhead glared at him too.

"I met this girl, and I guarantee you, she's beautiful." Akira gave a sigh. "But she's a little wary of me."

"Any sane female should be wary of you," Hanamichi said bluntly.

Kaede couldn't help but laugh.

Akira pouted his lips. "I was hoping for moral support from you, Hana."

The redhead rolled his eyes again.

"Anyways," Akira continued, undaunted at the redhead's lack of enthusiasm. "I asked her out, and she agreed on a condition that I brought a chaperon for her."

Brown eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Kaede bit the insides of his mouth to stop laughing. He met the girl last night too. The girl demanded that Akira brought Hanamichi along with the date because she was doing a thesis on organic molecules. Hanamichi's reputation as one of the best young chemist in the school had been running in earnest still.

"She needed a chaperon," Akira repeated.

"A chaperon?" Hanamichi asked incredulously. "What is she? A Maria Clara?"

"No, not exactly," Akira replied. He frowned. "What's a Maria Clara?"

"A Filipina," Kaede answered. "The old fashion one."

"Oh. I want to meet one."

"Forget it," Hanamichi snorted. He stood up and started gathering their plates.

"You mean meeting a Maria Clara, right?" Akira asked hopefully.

"I mean both." Hanamichi walked to the sink and placed the plates carefully on the water. He began washing the dishes.

Akira looked at Kaede for help. When Hanamichi turned his back from the conversation meant that he's done with it.

Kaede shook his head. In his opinion, the girl was too stupid to suggest such a thing. Hanamichi would not help her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: THE USUAL. Brief summary: This fic is a Hanamichi turned into baby fic. And there is no pairing in this fic. It's a little shounen ai though but no actual pairing, I hope.

Part 2

Kaede entered the silent apartment quietly. As he had hoped, Hanamichi was still out.

He walked agonizingly towards the soft brown sofa and dropped down immediately. He had sprained his ankle during practice today, and their coach barked a simple order of rest for him. He grimaced as he remembered his journey to their apartment. None of his teammates were allowed by their coach to escort him so he had walked out of the gym in agony. Luckily for him, a cab was in the campus. He had to pay extra though, but it didn't matter.

His ankle was emitting a slow painful throb. But Kaede didn't have the strength to get up and applied a cold press for the swelling.

He looked up at the door when he heard a frantic sound outside. He lay back when a redhead entered with his load of groceries.

"Are you okay, Kaede?" Hanamichi dropped everything and ran to Kaede. He laid a hand in his forehead to feel the silent man's temperature. "You don't seem to have a fever." He walked around the sofa to get a better look on his ward when he bumped into Kaede's injured ankle.

Kaede hissed as pain radiate around his body. He vaguely felt Hanamichi jumped back in surprised.

"Shit! You hurt yourself!"

"Brilliant observation," Kaede retorted coldly.

"I'll go get some ice." Hanamichi ran to the kitchen like lightning then back again. He looked at Kaede's state of dressing. The young player was still in his jersey. "Where did you sprain your ankle?" he growled.

Kaede sat up from the sofa then shrugged his shoulders.

Hanamichi's eyes darkened with anger as he marched around the kitchen. This was not the first time that one of his wards was hurt in practice. The first time was when Akira had dislocated his shoulders. The freaking coach of theirs didn't even lift a finger to help Akira but just barked an order of rest.

"Let me guess," Hanamichi growled in angry. He kneeled in front of Kaede and began snipping the rubber shoe off the injured ankle with a pair of scissors he found underneath the sofa. "You broke your ankle yet your coach just ordered you to rest."

Kaede hissed again as Hanamichi pulled the remaining parts of the shoe away from his foot. "You could say that."

"Who helped you get here?" Hanamichi carefully snipped the socks then tenderly placed a pack ice he found inside the refrigerator on the ankle before wrapping it with bandages.

Kaede didn't answer. To answer would mean a Hanamichi running back to the gym and beating their coach into a pulp. He would love to see their coach as a pulp, but he wouldn't like to see Hanamichi lose his scholarship either.

"It's not broken, just sprained."

"You didn't answer my question," Hanamichi's tone of voice held underlying anger.

"Akira brought me here," Kaede lied. He sighed in relief when he saw Hanamichi brightened up a bit.

"Okay." Hanamichi stood up. He looked down at Kaede. "I better take you to your room."

Kaede nodded. He stood up, and, with Hanamichi's help, walked to his room. His bed never looked as inviting to Kaede as of that moment.

"I think we still have some aspirin left from Akira's previous injury," Hanamichi said after he deposited Kaede on the bed. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He opened the cupboard and searched for the aspirin. He spotted the elusive bottle, but swore vehemently when he read that the expiring date had long passed. He went back to the bedroom, and then froze when he saw the fox sleeping peacefully.

"I don't why I put up with the two of you, fox." Hanamichi smiled with fondness at the sleeping man. He looked around the room and shook his head in the messy décor. He looked back at the prone form and walked to the man quietly. With infinite care, he striped the young man down to his briefs before tucking a blanket on him.

"Sweet dreams, fox." Hanamichi placed a soft kiss on the black bangs then left the room.

Kaede smiled in his sleep.

Akira burst into the apartment with a mighty bang. He sighed when he saw Kaede calmly eating potato chips on the sofa while watching television.

"Good evening," Kaede greeted Akira coldly.

Akira smiled sheepishly at Kaede. "Are you okay?" He threw down their sports bag before closing the door.

Kaede lifted his foot and shown Akira the bandages. "Hana-mama took care of me."

Akira laughed at the nickname. He was the one that created that nickname for Hanamichi during the time of his injury. Hanamichi had fussed all over him for a week it was embarrassing.

"Thank God, you're okay. I was worried sick."

Kaede nodded gratefully. "How was practice?"

Akira sat down beside Kaede. "Grueling."

Kaede grinned. "What's new?"

"I don't have a date tonight," Akira admitted with a pathetic voice.

Kaede laughed. "I'm feeling a little better."

"That's not nice, Kae-chan." Akira looked at Kaede with a false hurt look.

"Hanamichi made beef on mushroom sauce."

"Really?" Akira brightened up at the mention of his favorite dish.

Kaede nodded. His eyes went back to the television.

"Did I just hear you, Akira?" Hanamichi sauntered into the living room wearing a towel around his waist and a smaller towel on his head. He was clearly from the shower since water was still dripping off him.

"Hello, Hana!"

Hanamichi smiled at the happy-go-lucky guy. "Kaede told me that you brought him home this afternoon. How did you get away from that monster?" He easily dropped beside Kaede.

Akira looked at Kaede.

Kaede silently warned Akira to shut up.

Hanamichi looked at the two with suspicious eyes. "What's going on?"

Akira evaded Kaede's eyes then looked at the redhead. He laughed nervously. "Well you see, Hana, I sorta mess up this afternoon," he lied with a whisper.

Hanamichi looked expectantly for Akira to continue.

Akira felt a prickle of guilt. He really didn't want to lie. But Hanamichi would surely attack their coach and lose his scholarship if he didn't.

"I was the one who broke Kaede's ankle. So I brought him here."

Hanamichi opened his mouth to day something but thought the better of it. He shook his head as he walked to his room.

"You're a lousy liar," Kaede taunted Akira coldly.

"Shit! I was feeling guilty!"

"It's for his own good."

"Have you ever lied to your mother, Rukawa?" Akira glared at the younger man.

"No. And Hanamichi is not our mother."

"Not biologically," Akira retorted with a growl. "He's been taking care of us since he moved in with us."

Kaede couldn't think of a reply.

Akira heaved a sigh. "I feel like a monster every time I lie to him."

Kaede closed his eyes. He felt the same. Though Hanamichi was their official housekeeper, the redhead had been more than that.

"Oh!" Akira suddenly bolted out of his seat and ran to his bag. He took out a small thermos and presented it to Kaede.

Kaede took the thermos, opened it and then sniffed at the contents. He cringed at the very sweet scent.

"What's in these?"

"Honey."

"Pure?" Kaede took another sniff.

Akira hesitated for a minute before answering. "No."

Kaede heard the hesitation rather than the words. "No?"

Akira pursed his lips thoughtfully. He refused to look at Kaede.

Kaede reached out to the table in front of him and took hold of a glass tumbler. He easily emptied the glass with a few gulps as he drank its contents. He then poured the thermos' viscous contents into the glass and held the glass up.

Akira looked at the glass. A pale, honey colored liquid could be seen.

"It's made of honey?" Kaede asked.

"Most of its ingredients are honey," Akira admitted.

"What are the other ingredients?"

"Essence of a tree frog, burnt viper's venom, and something else that I can't remember."

Kaede looked at Akira in horrified expression. "This is not one of your witch potions, is it?"

Akira frowned at Kaede. "Of course not. It's a sorcerer's potion, not witch."

"What's the difference?"

"Spelling."

Kaede developed a ticking vein on his forehead. With an angry hiss, he slammed down the glass in the table. He stood up and limped towards the kitchen.

Akira was right on his heel. "Come on, Kae-chan. The book says it takes away any injuries."

"Why don't you try it for yourself? You probably have injuries on your brain."

Akira shook his head. "But..."

Kaede suddenly turned around to face Akira.

Akira shut his mouth at the furious look on Kaede's face.

"Fine, no potion for you."

"Set the table," Kaede ordered. "I'll go get Hanamichi." With a final glare, Kaede limped back into the living room.

Akira rolled his eyes at the order. "I'm the eldest here, yet people treat me like I'm the youngest."

"Act like your age and we might change our attitude towards you," Kaede snapped back from the living room.

"Fine!"

Akira grumbled under his breath as he set the table. After setting the plates and glasses and silvers, he opened the refrigerator and took out a burgundy wine.

"Table's all set," he shouted.

"Come here, Akira."

Akira frowned at the soft command. Kaede's voice seemed a little squeaky too. Feeling a cold shiver down his spine, he cautiously walked to the living room. Finding no one, he took out a thick stick that Hanamichi had conveniently placed in a crack hidden beside the kitchen door. He raised it in defensive position as he crept to the sofa.

"Akira?"

Akira jumped back in surprised when Kaede spoke again. "Where are you, Kaede?" He continued looking at the living room with senses alert in any sudden movement.

Then he heard a goo-goo sound. Like that of a baby.

The stick fell to the floor as Akira twisted around to come face-to-face with a cute redheaded baby on a couch. Two towels were wrapped around the little one in disarray.

"My God!"

"Looks like your sorcerer's potion is not for injuries," Kaede spoke again.

Akira walked towards the baby in trance. "Hana?"

The baby giggled and reached out to Akira. The motion made the towels slipped to the floor, and the baby slipped with them.

"Ahhh!" Akira screamed as he bolted to catch the little one before he hit the floor. The baby gurgled a happy giggle to Akira's relief. He looked around the room, searching for Kaede.

"Where are you, Kae-chan?"

Hanamichi's squishy rubber ball bounced on Akira's head, making Akira turned his head to the sofa's corner. There sat a seven-year-old Kaede.

Silence before the storm.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Akira shouted in horror.

Kaede just raised his eyebrow at the stupid question. But the baby was surprised at the sudden noise.

The cute forehead frowned, the rosebud lips quivered and big brown eyes filled up with tears.

"Uh-uh!" Kaede exclaimed before covering his ears.

Akira was puzzled at first at Kaede's weird actions, but jolted in alarm when he looked down at the redhead.

"No! No! Don't cry!" Akira hugged the kid in a vain attempt to stop the upcoming loud serenade.

However, Hanamichi the baby was too startled to be comforted easily. Loud crying boomed around the whole apartment.

Akira, in his surprise, released the baby.

Kaede saw what happened and immediately jumped to catch the redhead. He clumsily cradled the little one to soothe him.

"There now," Kaede crooned softly at the red curls. "Kaede-niichan is here now, no need to cry." He glared up at the lone adult.

Hanamichi paused his crying for a second to stare at Kaede with a big teary brown eyes. Finding that the boy's attention wasn't on him, Hanamichi screamed another heartbreaking cry.

Akira was in a daze. His body froze, and the world around him seemed to be in slow motion. Even the loud crying seemed so far away.

Kaede expelled an angry breath. He looked down at the miserably crying baby in his arms, and sighed. "Go stop your crying, it will be alright," he sang softly.

The baby whimpered before calming down a bit. His lips were still quivering in a warning that he could cry again.

Kaede smiled at the baby's silence and his rapt attention. He knew that Hanamichi loved that Phil Collins song. So he continued. "Just take my hand." He reached out his free hand to the baby. Hanamichi instantly grabbed a finger with both hands. "Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." Kaede lifted his hand and wiped the moisture on Hanamichi's cheeks. The baby giggled happily.

Akira snapped back into reality when he heard the giggle. He looked down on the floor to stare in amazement at his two roommates. He slumped down beside them and regarded the two with dilated eyes.

"What happen?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Kaede stared back at him calmly. "Hanamichi drank it all. But not before making me take a sip," he answered in his usual tone of ice.

Hanamichi looked up at Kaede when he heard his name. He twisted around to offer Akira a toothless smile then reached out to him.

Akira momentarily forgot their predicament at the innocent smile. He chuckled and grasped the small hand. With a gentleness that was never associated with him, he pulled the baby into his arms and held him close for comfort. He closed his eyes as the little one played with his nose. He automatically turned his head away when a small finger made its way into his nostrils.

"Dada!" Hanamichi cried out with a giggle.

Akira laughed. He cracked open an eye and mischievously glared at the redhead.

Hanamichi moved closer to curiously stare at the ice-blue eye. He cooed and made bubbles out of his saliva as he tried to poke the strange opening.

Akira chuckled as he again turned his head away from the curious hand. He gently placed the redhead between his thighs and clamped a firm hand on the baby to keep him in place. He looked at the seven-year old Kaede, and smirked at the silent boy.

"Your age would be around..." Akira waved his hand for Kaede to supplement the missing word.

"Seven," Kaede replied. He frowned slightly when Hanamichi tried crawling away from Akira towards him. Akira kept a tight hold on him though.

Hanamichi protested with a cry at the restricting hand. He tried to pry the hand away from him but to no avail.

"Steady, Hana," Akira murmured reassuringly. He smiled brightly at the baby when he turned to pout at him. "Kaede-niichan and Daddy Akira have to talk, ne?"

The baby frowned then cooed. He tried crawling on Akira's chest again to claw at the blue eyes.

Akira sighed at the little one's curiosity. "Even as a baby, he never seemed to tire."

Kaede nodded in agreement. He watched the two with concealed amusement. Hanamichi was adamant to touch Akira's eyes, while Akira struggled to keep the hand from blinding him. Akira ended up in the floor and Hanamichi on his chest. The baby was still trying to get to his eyes.

Suddenly, Akira let out a war-like cry and held Hanamichi up in his arms as he sat up. The baby jerked in surprise but soon squealed happily when Akira buried his face on the baby chest and tickled him.

"Ah! I got you!" Akira laughed as he repeated his play with the baby.

Kaede couldn't help but smile at the comical scene. He never thought the day would come that the playboy Akira be very good with babies.

"You're good."

"Shut up, Kaede," Akira warned softly. He returned to his former position and glared at the young boy. "How come I can still talk to you like an adult?"

"You're the fucking sorcerer. Answer your own question," Kaede growled menacingly. But it had no effect with a squeaky voice.

Akira frowned distastefully at the young boy. "Don't swear. It doesn't suit you."

Kaede glared. "Find the cure for the potion, Sendoh." He nodded to the baby. "Hanamichi has a test next week."

"You know what?" Akira narrowed his eyes at Kaede. "I never get to ask this question that had been bugging me since we moved in together."

"What's that?" Kaede raised his eyebrow.

"When did you become nicer to Hanamichi?"

The baby looked at Akira when he heard his name. He cooed and giggled at the man, but pouted when he noticed that he wasn't looking at him.

Kaede calmly stared at the Akira. All emotions were absent in his face.

Akira barked a laugh. "Damn! It was stupid of me to ask." He turned to the baby and offered his hand for the baby to play with. "Forget I ask, Rukawa."

"It's none of your business, anyway."

"Yeah."

Silence issued between the two raven-haired males. Hanamichi was oblivious of the tension between the two, and continued playing with Akira's hand. He squealed with surprise when Akira unexpectedly wiggled his fingers. Akira couldn't help but laughed at the baby's antics. Kaede just observed the two.

"He needs supplies," Kaede spoke softly. The baby was completely naked but was obviously not cold because of Akira's warmth.

Akira nodded. "I'll buy him diapers tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

Akira looked straight at the ocean-blue eyes. "Who's gonna take care of Hana?"

"Obviously me."

"Can you handle it?"

Kaede nodded.

Akira looked back at Hanamichi.

"I need new clothes too."

For the first time that night, Akira noticed that Kaede's clothes hanged loosely around him. Very loosely. "What's your size?"

Kaede gave Akira an incredulous look.

Akira chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Idiot."

"Hey! Told you, 'no swearing'. Tender ears are listening you know."

Kaede snorted.

Akira frowned again. "You need to loosen up a bit, Kaede."

"Try being a kid again, and then tell me to loosen up."

"I don't mind being a kid."

"I'm sure."

Akira smirked at the sarcastic reply. He slowly adjusted his legs and then kneeled down. He carefully handed Kaede the squirming baby. "I'll go buy the supplies now."

Kaede nodded. He tightened his hold on the redhead when the redhead struggled to get to the floor again.

Akira chuckled again. "I'm buying lots of films too." He then stood up and skipped excitedly to his room.

Kaede's eyes widened at what Akira wanted to do. "NO PICTURES!" he shouted at the retreating back.

Akira looked back behind him to grin cheekily at Kaede. "Of course not, Kae- chan."

Kaede visibly sighed with relief.

Akira turned back to his room. "I have a video camera."

The boy on the floor froze.

"NOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine.

Author's notes: No pairing.

Akira woke up with heavy eyelids. He vaguely wondered what woke him in this ungodly hour then felt a sudden shifting beside him. He turned to face a small sleeping baby in his armpits.

"Shit!"

"I thought that you shouldn't swear coz tender ears are present."

"You're suppose to be sleeping, Rukawa."

"Can't sleep in a strange bed."

"Then go back to your bed."

Kaede glared at the man on the dark. "I would have if Hanamichi didn't keep a tight hold on me."

Akira looked down, and true enough, Hanamichi was clinging to Kaede.

"Never have I ever dreamed that a day would come that I would be sleeping with my two roommates," Akira murmured dejectedly.

"Horrible, isn't it?"

Akira nodded.

To say that the night was terrible was an understatement. First, Hanamichi and Kaede turned into babies, and Akira was stuck being a father of the two. Second, the grocery store ran out of diapers, so Akira had to knock at their neighbors' doors to ask for some. The neighbors raised their eyebrow at the request but gladly complied when Akira explained that he's currently babysitting his nephew. Third, Hanamichi kept crying for an hour in hunger. Akira ran around the kitchen, nearly blowing everything in sight while Kaede tried singing Hanamichi into sleeping. But it was no use; Hanamichi was too hungry. Fourth, the wicked witch from the north (the landlady) knocked at their door to stop the loud noise emanating from their room. 'Neighbors were complaining,' she said. Fifth, Hanamichi kept crying even though he had already drank two bottles of milk. It turned out that he's sleepy. So Kaede took charge and sang the baby a lullaby. Akira went to his room and dropped to the bed. He never ran a mile around the apartment before. But before blissful sleep could consume him, Kaede appeared beside the bed, and demanded that Akira slept with Hanamichi tonight. Akira protested, but consented when Kaede explained that Hanamichi might fell off the bed if he's alone. Kaede promised that Hanamichi would sleep with him tomorrow night. But the baby had other plans; he refused to let go of Kaede. Akira informed Kaede calmly that the baby would just have to sleep with him tomorrow.

"Don't you have a date tomorrow?" Kaede asked softly.

Akira blanched.

"Okay then," Kaede turned to exit the room. "You'll watch the do'aho tomorrow."

"Wait!" Akira shouted.

Kaede turned back and looked at him dispassionately.

"Okay, he'll sleep here tonight." Akira reached out for the baby, and tried to pry him from Kaede. Hanamichi woke up and cried loudly again.

Akira sighed as he remembered. Hanamichi had clearly had strong lungs. He only stopped screaming when Kaede had laid him down between them.

The silent boy was also not happy at the arrangement. He frowned deeply as he tried to sleep again. It was near three in the morning yet no sleep came over him. During his high school days, sleeping anywhere was no problem to him. But since, sharing the apartment with a bossy mother hen and a bothersome clown, he learned to sleep in his room only.

"Is your ankle hurting still, Kaede?"

"No. The pain was gone right after I drank the potion."

"The book says that anyone who drank the potion would heal all his injuries, past or present," Akira disclosed softly as not wake up the small siren. "It wasn't stated that it would make the drinker young again."

"It's still your fault for thinking that you could play god with potions."

Akira chuckled mirthlessly. "Coach Nota was talking of kicking you out of the team if you were still absent for a week. So I thought that I should help your injury heal faster."

"You should have known that Hanamichi would take care of me. I don't need potions."

"Yeah."

Kaede fell silent as he thought of something. "Anou..."

"HN?"

"You said that the potion heal all injuries, past or present, right?"

"Yeah." Akira frowned at Kaede.

"Does that mean that Hanamichi's back injury would be gone now?"

Akira's eyes widened in the dark. "You're right. Of course, it's gone now. He was doing flip-flaps just a few hours ago."

"But he's a baby."

Akira laughed. "You don't have to remind me. He's making my arm sleep." To prove his point, he tried moving the little one away from his arm but the baby only went back to his position. Akira let him be, if moved further, Hanamichi might wake up and showed the world how strong his lungs were.

Kaede gently caressed a chubby cheek. He smiled when the rosebud lips made a sucking motion.

Akira turned his head away when he, with the help of the moonlight, saw the soft smile on Kaede's face. He never knew when the two became friends. The first time he met the two during their freshmen year in senior high school, the two had been more than willing to kill each other. But before Akira graduated in senior high, he heard a rumor that the two had been very cozy with each other. He thought at first that it was true. Especially in the course of his and Kaede's first few weeks as roommates, the emotionless ocean-blue eyes often warmed up every time Hanamichi went to visit them. But the thought vanished when Hanamichi began living with them. Akira never saw the two in any compromising situation, and he was too polite to ask directly if the two had any relationship in the past. It was very notable the protectiveness Kaede shown to Hanamichi and vice versa. But Akira was subjected to Hanamichi's mother hen attitude as well so no malice was placed on that. The school was not so open-minded though. Their relationship had been questioned by different people. Akira's only answer was a hysterical laughter, Hanamichi's was a blink and blush, while Kaede's was a blank stare. The rumors refused to die down though it didn't seem to affect Akira and Kaede's dating spree. Hanamichi had admirers too, but he rejected them all by burying his head in a book of any kind.

"Do you love Hanamichi?"

Kaede looked at Akira in surprise. He had been expecting that question from Akira since the very beginning; he was a bit puzzled on how the man kept quiet about it for long.

Akira looked at Kaede as well. Eyes were showing not a single emotion.

"Yes, I do," Kaede answered honestly.

"But our innocent redhead has no idea."

"Not exactly." Kaede went back to caressing the baby's cheek. "He loves me too."

Akira frowned. "You're lovers?"

Kaede looked at Akira balefully. "No, we're not lovers." He sighed as his eyes gazed at Hanamichi again. "He's my best friend, and I his."

"Then all rumors were not true?"

"If it was, then that would mean you're gay."

"I'm not."

"We're not either."

Akira nodded.

Silence filled the room, but it was not uncomfortable.

"When did you become friends?"

"I can't remember."

"You were mortal enemies before, and then you can't remember when you became friends?" Akira's voice was laced with disbelief.

Kaede shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I honestly don't remember. You probably knew by now that I'm not a sentimental person."

Akira nodded again. "True." He paused for a moment. "Hanamichi's very cute as a baby, isn't he?"

Kaede chuckled. "Yeah. You can take his pictures but not mine."

"You're cute too."

"Fuck you!"

"Kaede Rukawa, no swearing remember?"

"Didn't you ever hear the words, 'you practice what you preach'?

Akira's eyes glinted mischievously in the dark. "Being philosophical, aren't we?"

Kaede grinned back. "Just growing up."

The bed shook as Akira laughed. Hanamichi frowned in his sleep, and then curled up closer to Kaede's arm.

"Damn! Can't win against you, can I?"

"Damn right!"

Akira relaxed and stared up at the ceiling. "We better go to sleep. I bet Hanamichi would be quite a handful tomorrow."

Kaede silent agreed. With a final caress on a chubby cheek, he closed his eyes. To his surprise, sleep didn't evade him this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine.

Author's notes: No pairing.

Akira Sendoh was not a happy man. He woke up without smelling breakfast, and a pounding headache due to Hanamichi's early call. Then all morning, Coach Nota shouted verbal abuses to him, and reminded him again that Kaede be better be back in practice in a week or else he's out of the team. His teammates gave him sympathetic glances but didn't dare talk to him otherwise be subjected to the coach's abuses as well.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? DID YOU CALL THAT A SHOT? I BET YOUR PEA-SIZE BRAIN THINKS IT IS!" Coach Nota shouted at Akira when he shot a ball in three-pointer line. The ball missed so the couch had an excuse to yell at Akira.

Akira glared at the infuriating man. This gained the coach's attention.

"Are you glaring at me?" Coach Nota walked over to where Akira was standing and pushed him around. He followed Akira when he tried to move away. "Don't you turn your back on me, young man. You're nothing. To this team and to this school. And what the hell happened to your Hana-mama? I'm surprised he hasn't showed up yet to pounce at me for hurting his babies!" the couch sneered.

These words broke Akira's patience, and his fist flew to his coach's jaw. The other man staggered backwards but kept his balance. The whole gym fell silent at Akira's action.

"Don't you ever bad mouth Hanamichi again, you prick," Akira said in a cold tone. "Or I'll make sure you'll visit a plastic surgeon soon."

"Are you threatening me?" the coach was not daunted at Akira. In physical aspect, both men were near to equal. Both in the same height and muscle build. The coach was 34, but looking younger than his age. "Are you threatening me?"

Akira defiantly glared back.

The coach stepped closer but the team captain stood between him and Akira.

"Cool, coach," Shinichi Maki said to calm the enraged man. He cocked his head to a fellow to teammate to take Akira away.

"IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN IN THE TEAM, TELL YOU HANA-MAMA TO TALK TO ME!" Coach Nota yelled at Akira's back.

Akira's knuckles turned white and his jaw muscle tightened to keep from walking back and finishing what he began. He'll be shit if he allowed Hanamichi near that jerk. He glared daggers at the man before he entered the locker room.

"Cool down, Sendoh-kun," Hiroaki Koshino, the team manager, murmured. He was worried that Akira might get kicked out of the team, but it seems that their coach had other ideas. He wordlessly presented a plastic water bottle to Akira.

Akira nodded, and then offered Hiroaki his sunny smile. "I'll be fine." He got the bottle and drank the contents calmly. After drinking, he sat and stared at the wall thoughtfully. "I don't know what that bastard's problem with me and Kaede."

Hiroaki took a seat across Akira. He's not smiling but had a grim expression.

"Do you think he's got something against gay men?" Akira asked Hiroaki. "The bloody rumors are not true. So why the fuck..!"

"He's got nothing against gay men," Hiroaki reassured.

"Oh really?"

"He's gay himself."

Akira's jaw pretty much hit the floor.

Hiroaki chuckled at Akira's expression. "Everyone in the team knew except maybe you and Kaede."

Akira's eyes widened in horror. "You don't think that he's hitting on me and Kaede, do you?" The team manager shook his head, and Akira sighed in relief.

"He likes Hanamichi."

Akira stiffened.

Hiroaki looked away guiltily. "I was ordered by the coach to give Hanamichi a letter, but I think Hanamichi knew that it was from an admirer so he threw it in the trash." He looked back at Akira, and smiled sheepishly. "The rumors might not be true, but Hanamichi pays more attention on you and Rukawa than anyone else. I think that's why he hates you both."

Akira's body radiated his anger. Everything was clear to him now. The every reason why the coach insisted that Hanamichi should be the one to be their roommate was that he wanted to be near the redhead. And every time he and Kaede got hurt, the coach never allowed any of their teammates to help them. The result was always having Hanamichi suddenly appearing in the gym and demanding Coach Nota to talk to him.

"IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN IN THE TEAM, TELL YOU HANA-MAMA TO TALK TO ME!" rang again in Akira's mind. His nails dug painfully on his palm, as he tried to control his anger.

"That pervert." Akira swiftly stood up and walked to the door. Hiroaki immediately blocked him.

"You get kicked out of the team if you attacked him," Hiroaki warned quietly.

Akira grinned at Hiroaki. "My father's a lawyer."

Hiroaki froze but refused to budge. "No!"

Akira heaved an exasperated breath. "Hiro-kun, if I kill him now, you will have a better coach next season." He smiled beguilingly at the smaller man.

Hiroaki narrowed his eyes. "No!" he replied stubbornly. "If you want to kill him, do it subtly."

Akira blinked then laughed. "Damn, you're right!" He shook his head in disbelief. "I'll do just that." He went back to his locker and began taking his stuffs out and bagging them.

Hiroaki relaxed slightly. He knew that Akira was only joking. 'He's got to be joking,' he reassured himself.

"Are you going home?" Hiroaki asked the busy man.

Akira nodded as he stuffed his clothes into his bag. He was thinking of whom he could possibly hire to kill the prick.

Hiroaki nervously looked around the locker room. He hoped no one heard his suggestion to Akira. Or else he'll be in deep trouble.

Akira's head snapped in attention when his cell phone rang. He searched the room but he couldn't find it.

"Have you seen my phone?" he asked Hiroaki as he turned chairs and tables over to look for his phone.

"I think it's in your bag."

Akira ran to his bag and emptied it. The cell phone dropped in last.

"Hello," he greeted excitedly.

"Akira, come home quick." Kaede's squeaky voice sounded like in a panic.

Akira could hear Hanamichi screaming in the background. "What happened?"

"The wicked witch of the north is banging at the door with a social helper. She said that it was illegal for you to take care of a baby." Kaede paused for a minute. Akira heard a constant rapping on the door. "Come home, Akira. They wanted to take Hanamichi away." Kaede's voice broke at the last statement.

"I'm coming," Akira assured the boy calmly, though he was near panic himself. "Don't open the door until I got there, okay?"

"Okay," Kaede sniffed before hanging up the phone.

Akira turned off his cell phone then stuffed all his possessions in his bag. He didn't care anymore if the clothes would be crumpled and torn. He had to get home.

"Everything alright, Sendoh-kun?" Hiroaki asked in worry. He never saw Akira panicked before.

"I got to get home, and kill another insect that looked like human."

Hiroaki blinked. He watched in confusion as Akira made a beeline for the exit.

Everyone in the gym looked at Akira as he ran out of the gym.

"That ungrateful bastard didn't even say a proper apology," Couch Nota snarled.

Kaede clung to the now-calm Hanamichi. He was truly scared. He didn't want to give Hanamichi to those heartless people. If he had been bigger, he could protect Hanamichi.

"I will protect you, Hanamichi," he told the baby. Big brown eyes just blinked at him. "They will not lay a hand on you."

Hanamichi blinked at Kaede again then smiled brightly at his guardian. He cooed and played with Kaede's shirt. Akira had forgotten to buy Kaede some clothes last night, so Kaede wore his old clothes.

Kaede kissed the unruly red hair. He glared at the door as more tapping could be heard. He couldn't make out what the people outside were telling him, but he knew that it were all lies.

Suddenly, the lock turned. Kaede's eyes widened in fear when a stranger entered his home.

The strange man looked around the room, and smiled at Kaede when he spotted the boy crouched in the sofa. To Kaede, he looked like a devil from hell.

"It's okay, boy," the man said calmly. He began walking towards the two boys slowly. He was followed by three more adults. Kaede recognized his landlady as one of them.

"Everything's alright, boy," a woman in smart clothes said behind the man. She smiled warmly at Kaede. "We're here to give you a home."

Kaede narrowed his eyes wildly at the adults. He carefully straightened in his position then ran to the door with Hanamichi clinging to him. The baby might not understand what's happening but he could sense Kaede's tension.

One of the adults easily scooped Kaede before the boy could reach the door.

"Feisty one, isn't he?" the man laughed as he watched Kaede struggled out of the woman. He stepped closer to them and took the boy in his arms. The woman in smart clothes took Hanamichi.

Hanamichi stared up at the stranger and began crying loudly again. He reached out to Kaede desperately.

Kaede saw Hanamichi cried out for him, and struggled strongly. Unfortunately, the man was much stronger than he is.

"Hana!"

The baby kept screaming as he was herded out of the apartment. The woman had to tighten her hold or else the baby will slip out of her grasped.

Kaede tried punching the man but the man only laughed at his thrashing. He cried helpless tears as he saw the woman went out of the apartment. In all his life, he never felt so powerless. He didn't fight the man anymore when he was pushed outside.

Akira huffed as he raced to his apartment. He hastened his running when he saw Kaede walking out of the building with man behind him. Even at a distance, Akira could see that the boy had been crying. Kaede brightened a little bit when he spotted Akira.

"Wait!" Akira shouted to get the social workers attention. A woman calmly turned to face him. "Wait! Those kids are my nephews."

"I'm sorry, Sendoh-san," the woman said calmly. "But until you have given a solid proved of your kinship with the two children, then the children will stay with us." With a formal bow, the woman entered the car.

Akira looked inside the car, and waved at Hanamichi. The baby immediately crawled to Akira but the woman held him back. Hanamichi cried in outrage at the woman but it was no use, he's staying with the woman.

Kaede was placed in a different car. He glared at Akira as he entered the car.

"Please, let me talk to the boy," Akira asked the male social worker.

The man studied Akira first before nodding.

Akira smiled gratefully at the man then squatted beside the car. "I'm sorry, Kaede," he apologized to the boy. Kaede's bottom lip quivered as he fought the tears back. Akira felt like hell.

"I'll get you out of there before the day is through," Akira promised. "Take care of Hana in the meantime, okay?"

Kaede turned his eyes to Akira and nodded.

Akira tousled Kaede's hair before straightening to let the social worker in the car. "Take care of my babies, okay?" he said to the man.

The man smiled then nodded.

Akira Sendoh decided that the day was a living nightmare as he watched the two cars zoomed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine.

Author's notes: Sorry, people, still no pairing.

"Okay, Akira," Rhine Sendoh told his son. "What the hell happen this time?"

Akira shook his head at his father. He called his father's office as soon as he got inside the apartment. He met his landlady in the lobby, and it took all his will not to pummel the grin off the woman's face. He was pissed off big time.

Rhine studied his son closely. It didn't take a genius not to know that the young man was not in a good mood.

"Is it about Hana again?"

Akira stared sharply at his father.

Rhine shrugged. "The last time you called me was when you accidentally made your coach's voice disappear, and your poor housekeeper took the responsibility of your actions." He paused as he saw his car. He immediately opened the door and entered. He briefly glanced at Akira as he took the seat beside Rhine in the car. "So what is it this time?"

"I turned Kaede and Hana into babies."

Rhine whistled. "I think we should ask your mother for assistance in this one." He turned the ignition and pulled out of the curb.

"Later." Akira stared at the road in front of them. "We have to get them out of the social welfare house first."

Rhine maneuvered the car haphazardly; making the car behind them honked its horns in annoyance.

Akira grabbed the dashboard. "SHIT, DAD! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!"

Rhine grinned at his ashen son. "Hogwarts."

Akira glared at Rhine. "I want Kaede and Hana out of there before the day is through," he demanded.

"Tsk! Tsk!" Rhine mocked his son calmly. "Don't be such a spoiled brat, Akira."

The younger man took a very deep breath. "Dad," he started again. "You didn't see how heartbreaking the two look when those strangers took them away. Even the stoic Kaede cried."

"And whose fault was that?" Rhine swerved the car to overtake a car in front of them.

"Dad!" Akira clung to the dashboard again. "SHIT!"

Rhine frowned. "Where is the welfare house?"

"13th Block, Shino Avenue."

Akira couldn't help but scream as the car made a sudden U-turn. Tires screeched as the drivers around them hit their brakes.

The young man prayed in all gods in heaven as their car accelerated from 50 to 120 kmph. Rhine just sang campsite songs as he drove.

Airbags automatically inflated as Rhine hit the brakes in front of the welfare house. Akira got out of the car in legs that felt like jelly. Rhine calmly followed.

"You okay?" Rhine asked his son.

Akira balefully stared at his father. "Once we got the kids out of there, I'll be the one driving." He straightened his rumpled clothes and walked shakily to the door of the welfare house.

Rhine just shrugged his shoulders as he trailed behind Akira.

Akira immediately plastered his most lethal smile and went to the lady in the reception area. "Good afternoon," he greeted in a sing-song voice.

The lady blushed when she noticed the attractive man in front of her. She consciously straightened her hair. "Good afternoon. May I help you?"

Akira's smile widened dramatically. But before he could utter a word, Rhine stepped up and grinned at the lady.

"Don't listen to him, I'm the lawyer."

The lady's eyes dilated in surprise. "Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?" she asked politely after she gained her bearings.

Rhine waved at Akira to move on. Akira nodded, smile all gone now. Rhine watched his son for a minute before turning his full attention to the lady.

"I would like to inquire about two children; one is a redhead with big brown eyes that can make you reach out to the closest chocolate bar and one is a black haired boy with blue eyes that can freeze hell." Rhine looked straight into the eyes of the lady as he inquired.

Akira, in the meantime, walked along the welfare's corridor looking for his babies. He paused in a big glass window when he spotted a familiar head. He smiled in relief then opened the door.

"Excuse me," a small man in white, called Akira's attention before he could enter the room.

Akira looked blankly at the man.

"I don't think you should be here," the man said bravely. Akira's height made him intimidating.

"I'm looking for my son," Akira said coldly.

"I see." The man nodded his head in understanding. He looked around the little children. "What does he look like?"

"We have the same coloring. Black hair and blue eyes. Though his eyes are much darker in color than mine."

The man laughed nervously. "You have to be more specific. There are about a dozen boys here that have the same description."

Akira frowned. He looked around the room. Spotting Kaede, he pointed the boy to the man. "There he is."

The man looked at where Akira was pointing. He then turned to Akira with suspicion. "I'm sorry, but do you have a birth certificate of the boy?"

Akira loomed threateningly at the man, but the man didn't even cower.

"Here's a certificate," Rhine butted in before Akira could lose his temper.

The man glanced at Akira with narrowed eyes before he turned to Rhine. He studied the certificate thoroughly then nodded. "I'll go get the boy now." He bowed respectfully at the two tall men prior to entering the room.

Akira gazed at the glass window and saw the man talked to Kaede. The man pointed to the window and Kaede followed the finger. Akira waved and smiled in greeting.

Rhine was looking at his son rather than looking at the window. He smiled as his son beamed at the glass window. The joy that his son emits was enough to make him feel warm inside. The two of them rarely share a quiet time together now ever since Akira became a university varsity basketball player. Rhine had to admit that he misses his son.

The door opened and Akira excitedly waited outside. He instantly enfolded the boy in his arms as soon as he stepped outside.

Kaede retaliated with a knock on Akira's head. "Don't get too cozy with me," he said coldly.

Akira and Rhine sweat-dropped. Young or old, Kaede would always be cold and distant to people.

Rhine coughed delicately. Akira automatically straightened.

"Where's Hana?" Akira asked as he looked down at Kaede.

Kaede was not happy to stare up when he was so used to looking down. "They took him somewhere," he replied then turned his head towards another corridor.

Rhine nodded. He immediately walked along the corridor, followed by Akira and Kaede. Akira kept looking at Kaede, thus annoying the boy.

"What?"

Akira grinned. "Daddy Akira just has to look after his baby, Kae-chan," he joked.

Kaede glared at the young man. "I'm not your baby."

"For now you are," Akira retorted casually.

Kaede directed his gaze away from Akira. He frowned as he remembered what happen that morning.

Rhine glanced at the two in the corner of his eye. "Don't worry, Kaede. We'll get you back to normal soon."

"I'm fine," Kaede told the older Sendoh. "I'm more worried about Hanamichi. He's only three months old, you know."

Rhine froze. He slowly turned around and glowered at Akira. Akira sweat- dropped at his father's expression.

"He drank the whole glass," Akira cried defensively.

"You shouldn't have potions lying around the house in the first place," Rhine growled menacingly.

Akira rubbed his thumbs together with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry."

Rhine sighed in defeat. "If you wanted to learn potions, maybe you should have gone to Hogwarts."

Kaede winced. And Akira paled.

"No way!" the spiky-haired young man cried.

Rhine shrugged his shoulders and returned to tracking down a baby redhead. He stopped in another glass window, and stared intently at the rooms occupants. Akira stood beside him to search for a redhead too.

"There he is!" Akira cried excitedly.

Kaede jumped to see. He was getting frustrated of being too small to look at the window. Akira grinned at him before picking him up to stare at the window. His face glowed in joy when he saw a redhead on a woman's shoulders but it was soon gone when he noticed something amiss.

"He's crying," he stated with a worried frown.

An eyebrow rose at the statement. "What makes you say that?" Rhine asked.

Kaede shrugged. He was staring at the window with a glare now.

The young man couldn't help but have the same thoughts as his father, but Kaede knew Hanamichi's actions and reactions too well since the two were close friends for years. Akira looked at his father. Rhine could only nod his head.

Kaede looked up at the two adults when he was put down.

Akira messed up Kaede's hair then followed his father as he entered a door beside the window. He held out his hands for Kaede, which the boy took to Akira's surprise.

The woman holding Hanamichi was having a hard time quieting the baby. The redhead was making too much fuss and had been crying since he got to the welfare. The rest of the children in the ward were crying too, therefore making the nurses in the ward extra busy to notice the strangers.

Rhine cleared his throat to get the woman's attention. He wanted this business over and done with for his head was drumming in a promised headache due to the crying.

"Miss, I'm Rhine Sendoh of Sendoh-Rukawa Ltd." Rhine offered his calling card to the woman. But he tucked it back to his pocket when the woman barely glanced at it. "I'm here to take that baby."

The woman danced when Hanamichi made another heartbreaking cry. "I'm sorry, but do you have any documents?" she asked politely.

"Here." Rhine produced two pieces of paper. "One is the baby's birth certificate and the other is my power of attorney."

The woman glanced at the papers but kept on dancing to calm Hanamichi. She gasped in surprise when Akira suddenly popped his head near her.

"Miss," Akira said with a charismatic smile. "I think it would be better if you let me hold him."

The woman studied Akira skeptically. "Who are you?"

"I assure you I'm not a crook." Akira beamed at the woman. "I just want to hold him."

The woman looked at Rhine then at Akira then to Kaede. "Okay," she agreed. She then placed Hanamichi in Akira's arms. She visibly sighed with relief when her burden was removed.

Hanamichi opened his tiny mouth to scream again but stopped when he recognized Akira's scent. He twisted violently in Akira's arms to make sure. The tiny face brightened when he saw Akira.

"Dada!"

Akira chuckled but suspicious moisture could be seen in his eyes. "Missed me, Hana?" he crooned as he held the baby close. He was so relieved that Hanamichi acknowledged his presence that he could only cuddled the baby close to him. He didn't want to part with Hanamichi again after what had happened in the course of the day.

Hanamichi made baby sounds as if he wanted to tell Akira something. He began playing with Akira's shirt as he was being hugged protectively.

Akira kissed the chubby cheeks happily and he kept on crooning at the redhead. He gently wiped the tears off the cute face. Subsequently, he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down at Kaede.

Kaede held his arms out for Hanamichi.

Akira frowned. He didn't want to relinquish his hold on the redhead. But Kaede wanted to hold him close too, so the spiky-haired man placed the cooing baby in Kaede's care.

Kaede became happier when Hanamichi smiled at him toothlessly. He tightened his hold protectively when Hanamichi leaned back and nearly fell down.

"Don't drop him, Rukawa," Akira warned.

Kaede ignored him. He cooed back at Hanamichi as the baby made bubbles out of his saliva. Hanamichi giggled happily and touched Kaede's face in small pats. The two looked like two misplaced siblings.

Rhine smiled at the two children. He then turned to the woman. "Miss, can I now take Hanamichi out of here?"

The woman reverted her eyes at the two tykes and bestowed Rhine a shy smile. "Yes, you may take him. Your papers were legal, and the head signed the permits."

Rhine nodded and smiled at the woman. "Thank you. We'll be going now." He motioned for Akira to follow him as he walked out of the building.

Akira cradled his two babies, and instantly trailed behind his father.

Kaede was not comfortable with his place but bore it when he saw Hanamichi giggled cheerfully. He reached out his other hand for Hanamichi as he held Akira's shoulders with another. Hanamichi caught the hand and put it in his mouth.

"I think he's hungry," Kaede told the Akira softly.

Akira glanced at Hanamichi, who was busy sucking Kaede's fingers, and chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

"Gerber's are good food for babies."

"Oh? How'd you know?"

"Hanamichi told me last year, when I had my biology class."

Akira grinned at the stoic boy. "Hanamichi will be very proud that you remembered his lectures."

Kaede shrugged his shoulders. "I always listen to him."

Akira gazed at the redhead again. He couldn't help but have the same opinion as Kaede. Both of them listened to Hanamichi.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine.

Author's notes: A hint of a pairing but they are still kids so... well...

Kiyomori Rukawa looked bored as he sat on a chair beside Rhine in the Sendoh house living room. His wife and Rhine's wife were busy playing with his son and the baby Hanamichi.

"What happen?" he asked Rhine.

"The usual," Rhine answered. He sat back on his chair and smiled at the happy females. He glanced at his partner. "My son mixed a potion and accidentally made your son and Hanamichi into babies."

Kiyomori frowned. "When did it happen?"

"Last night."

"What's his plan of action?"

"Akira said that he forgot the main ingredient in the potion," Rhine said. He glanced back at the giggling women. "He asked his mom to mix a remedial. But I don't think the two women were too inclined to do his bidding. They seem to enjoy the little redhead's presence."

Kiyomori frowned. "Is his parents informed?"

Rhine shook his head. "The boy's an orphan."

Kiyomori nodded. He returned to studying the five on the floor. The baby was obviously the center of attention and Kaede was clearly trying to disappear from his mother's view but not from the redhead's. He smiled when he remembered his wife's reaction in seeing their only son as a little boy again. Pure happiness and nostalgia were written on her face, making Kiyomori winced in what his poor son would suffer under her overprotective care. Luckily for Kaede, Hanamichi monopolized the women's attention.

"The women thought that what happened was a blessing in disguise," he said to no one in particular.

"Of course, it's a blessing in disguise," Kana, Kaede's mother and Kiyomori's most precious, cried out loud as she waved a spoonful of baby food in front of Hanamichi. The baby automatically reached out for the spoon but Chiharu took his hands and placed them on top of baby chair. They found the chair in the attic and ordered the men to clean it for Hanamichi. They also found baby clothes for Hanamichi, and some clothes that fit Kaede nicely. The two children were now wearing the garments as they sat for dinner.

"Yes," Chiharu, Akira's mother and Rhine's queen, agreed. She glared at her son before she turned it into a sweet look. "I mean, you know. Hanamichi might change his mind about you."

Akira nearly choked on his food. Kaede looked green on the edges, and the older men gave the spiky-haired young man a sympathetic glance.

"Mom, please." Akira drank wine from a crystal goblet before wiping his lips with a napkin. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not gay!" He banged his hand on the table for emphasis.

Chiharu rolled her eyes dramatically. She turned her full attention on the little baby in front of her.

Kana crooned at Hanamichi as the baby opened his mouth for another serving. "Oh, you poor baby. Have they've been starving you?"

"Ma," Kaede butted in. "He drank three bottles of milk this morning." He frowned at his mother's head at the woman's groundless assumptions.

"What time is it now, Kaede?" Kana asked. Her back was to her son as she fed the little one.

Kaede's frown deepened. "Ten minutes to five in the afternoon."

Kana turned to face Kaede. She looked like a giant to the small boy, but Kaede stubbornly refused to let her intimidate him.

"You," --Kana pointed an accusing finger at Kaede- "should know how long the time interval was. You both practically starved him." She turned her glare at the pale Akira.

Akira immediately bent his head to start eating again.

Chiharu giggled. "Come on, Kana-chan. I'm sure the boys didn't mean it. And look at the good side. Akira could take care of Hana-chan now and Hana- chan's opinion of my son would change drastically. And both will be married soon."

Akira really choked this time. Rhine patted his back in a sympathetic action. The two women had been adamant in pairing Akira with Hanamichi since the boy had moved in with their sons. After all, it was only Hanamichi who made Akira work out a muscle in household chores.

But, honestly, do they really have to insist?

"I'M NOT GAY, MOM!" Akira screamed indignantly. "And Hanamichi isn't one either. You're only complicating our lives if you kept on insisting that I marry him."

Chiharu made a face at her son. And waved his arguments aside.

"And I thought you wanted a grandchild," Akira continued. "Both males can't reproduce, you know. That's basic nature."

"We're not basic," Chiharu pointed out calmly. She caught two wiggling arms and carefully held them down again. "A potion could do the trick quite nicely."

Kaede slammed down his knife and fork on the table. "I don't like that idea, Sendoh-san."

The adult males looked at Kaede with respect. Only the boy could stand up to the two women's manipulation.

Chiharu raised an eyebrow at the boy's tone. "Oh? Why is that?"

Kana gasped. "You're interested in Hanamichi too."

Chiharu gasped as well. "Oh my! That is complicated."

The males in the dining room, with the exception of the oblivious Hanamichi, sweat-dropped. Women's brains couldn't be that simple, could it?

Kaede closed his eyes in frustration and sulked back in his chair. Akira glanced at his roommate in understanding. Their fathers silently plead ignorance and began drinking their wine quietly. Hanamichi giggled and threw Kaede a small gooey ball of baby food. The ball landed on Kaede's shirt in a messy splatter. Kaede was feeling shitty so he picked up a piece of the ball and threw it back at the baby. The small particle landed on the baby's forehead. Hanamichi was a silent for a second before started screaming.

The spoon that used to serve Hanamichi food instantly landed on Kaede's head with a 'tok'.

The audiences winced at Kana's retribution.

"That was not very nice, Kaede," Kana reprimanded her son angrily. "He's just a baby! How could you!"

"He started it," Kaede murmured defensively. He glanced at the crying Hanamichi and felt sorry. But he'll be damn if he'll allow the adults to see it.

Chiharu wiped the baby foods away from the redhead's face before picking him up. She danced around the room to calm the baby but Hanamichi only screamed louder.

"How do you calm him?" she asked her son desperately. The baby was turning very red.

"Give him to Kaede," Akira replied with his mouth still filled with food. "He always shut up when Kaede held him."

Chiharu and Kana glanced at each other before Kana nodded to Chiharu to do Akira's suggestion. Akira's mother carefully placed the baby on the table in front of Kaede.

Hanamichi hiccupped and pouted at Kaede. When Kaede didn't made a move to hold him, the rosebud lips quivered and tears fell in big drops from the brown eyes. Kaede sighed and opened his arms to the baby. The baby reached out and nearly fell from the table to get to Kaede. Kaede calmly caught him and cuddled him close. The small fists seized a handful of Kaede's shirt and were obviously not letting go.

"Wow!" the women exclaimed in amazement as they watched Hanamichi and Kaede.

Kiyomori looked at his son and his bundle with a frown. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What is the meaning of this, Kaede?"

Kaede stared back at him coldly.

Akira grinned as he continued eating. He could feel that he's off the hook.

Rhine tried to hide his grin but failed miserably. Looks like the women had another crazy conclusion on this one.

"Kaede, are you and Hanamichi..?" Kana made her two index fingers touched each other.

"Lovers?" Chiharu finished for Kana. She glanced at her son and was not surprise to see a smug look on the handsome face. "Did you know about this, Akira?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders.

Kaede shook his head in the helplessness of the situation and carefully lowered himself to the floor with his bundle. "I'm going to bed now," he declared with a haughty snort. "FYI, Hanamichi and I are not lovers."

"Oh?"

Kaede made a face before turning his back on the adults. "Tsk! Green-minded people!" he murmured.

All adults sweat-dropped when they heard the boy.

Rhine coughed delicately, and Kiyomori sipped his wine again. Akira chewed his food thoughtfully and pretended that the two women were not boring holes into him. Kana sighed and sat on a chair beside Kiyomori. Chiharu sat beside Akira.

"Spill it out, Akira Sendoh!" Chiharu shouted sternly after a few minutes of silence.

Akira winced. "Mom!" he whined. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. The three of us had been roommates for a couple of years now, but the two never shown any signals that they're together."

The women were not convinced.

Rhine looked at his son then to Kiyomori then back again. "What do you know?"

"That they're best friends."

"Tell us what we don't know," Kiyomori growled.

Akira blankly looked at the adults. "Oh please!" he exclaimed. "The two are not lovers. They're sweet on each other but they're not like that. You're making Hanamichi and Kaede into something they are not."

"You sure?" Kana asked doubtfully.

"Of course, I'm not sure!"

Another collective sweat-dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine.

Author's notes: The italics are flashbacks of how Kaede and Hanamichi became friends. I hope it's not too cheesy. But I have to be honest, this is my favorite part of the fic (the flashbacks I mean). There will be more flashbacks in the upcoming chapters.

_  
"Faster, Hanamichi!" the Sakuragi guntai yelled as they cheered their friend. The guntai was already in the train bound for Okinawa. The redhead woke up late so when he arrived at the station, the train was already running to its destination._

The train picked up speed, leaving the running boy in its wake.

Hanamichi panted as he looked at the leaving train hopelessly. If he hadn't got the back injury, he would have been able to outrun the train. But unfortunately for him, he had just gotten out of the hospital last week with the painful news that he won't be able to play basketball anymore. The news was heartbreaking for Hanamichi but his friends gave him a present; a vacation in Okinawa for a week before the new school year starts. The redhead was very eager but, due to getting use to waking up late, he was unable to make it to the station before the train left.

He knelt down in defeat and a new wave of depression made him cry and sob in the train station.

"Oi, do'aho."

The redhead perked up at the familiar voice. He turned slowly and glared at the newcomer. "Rukawa," he growled.

Kaede raised his eyebrow at the redhead. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. He studied the tear-streaked face with no emotion on his face. He glanced up at the disappearing train.

Hanamichi stood up and walked up to the raven-haired boy. "You..."

"I'm late."

"Eh?" Hanamichi was suddenly confused.

Kaede Rukawa looked at Hanamichi blandly. "It left without me."

Hanamichi blinked then started laughing. Kaede stared at him coolly.

"Serves you right, you stupid fox," Hanamichi said. "I bet you fell asleep as you made your way over here." In his fit of laughter, he didn't notice that his ticket to the resort in Okinawa slipped out of his pocket.

Kaede stared at the ticket, and calmly picked it up. "Island Paradise Resort," he read out loud.

Hanamichi quit laughing and snatched the ticket away from the fox. "Give that back, you..."

Kaede glared at the do'aho. "Do'aho," he murmured before he turned to his heels and walked away.

Hanamichi flamed at the nickname and immediately ran after Kaede. "Who you calling 'do'aho', you stupid fox!"

Kaede ignored the boy continued walking out of the station. He stopped at his bike and unlocked the chains around it.

"Oi! Don't ignore the tensai!" Hanamichi stopped in front of Kaede and shook the bike to get his attention. "I SAID..."

"Don't ignore the tensai," Kaede supplement. He stood up straight and glared at the redhead. "I'm going to Hokkaido instead of Okinawa."

"So? Do I look like I care?" Hanamichi retorted. The feeling of depression was back again.

"Wanna come?"

"What!" Hanamichi thought that he's hearing things. The fox couldn't be inviting him to Hokkaido.

Kaede sighed exasperatedly. He was currently questioning his sanity on why he invited the do'aho. He shrugged when he couldn't find any answer.

"I said do you want to come to Hokkaido?"

"With you?" Hanamichi stared at Kaede incredulously.

"Of course," Kaede replied with a careless shrug. "I invited you, didn't I?"

Hanamichi studied Kaede with narrow, suspicious eyes. "What are you planning, fox?"

Kaede didn't reply. Instead he mounted his bike. "If you don't want to come, just say so." He started moving out of the small parking space.

Hanamichi was left blinking at the weird action. But, as he thought of it, why not go to Hokkaido? The stupid fox would probably be sleeping all the way so he will not be pissing Hanamichi off.

"Oi! Rukawa!" Hanamichi yelled at the biker. He waved his hands desperately. It didn't occur to him that he was facing Kaede's back. "Wait! I'll go to Hokkaido with you!" The redhead dropped his hands when the biker didn't even look back. He looked sad at first but he became angry. How dare Rukawa ignore him so casually just right after he accepted the offered vacation to Hokkaido! With a war cry, Hanamichi ran after the fox.

Suddenly, a cargo truck was running towards Kaede. Hanamichi was surprised when the raven-haired baka didn't even swerve. He quickened his ran when he realized that the stupid fox had fallen asleep. His back screamed in agony but it was muffled by Hanamichi's desperation to save his teammate.

Kaede woke when he felt a heavy body landed on him. The weight of the body made him lose control of the bike's balance so they both fell on the pavement. He hissed in annoyance.

"Get off me, do'aho!" he ordered. He pushed himself up and was surprised that the body over him was lighter than before.

"Stupid fox..." Hanamichi groaned. His body was packed with pain and he was fast losing consciousness.

Kaede heard the groan and felt the body went limp. "Oi! Do'aho! Wake up!" He twisted his body so he would be facing Hanamichi before he moved underneath the body as not to further injure the boy. "Are you okay?"

"I hate you..." Hanamichi whispered before finally succumbing to the pain.

Kaede panicked. He feared that the boy died on top of him. What a very scary thought!

He shook the shoulders, and noted that the muscles that once resided on there were missing. He sighed when he saw the pain-filled frown on the redhead's face. He shifted a bit so he could slide out underneath the body without joggling the body much. He groped for his cell phone and calmly called an ambulance.

Bleary brown eyes opened to regard the blue ceiling with a confused look.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in my room."

Hanamichi twisted his head and stared at his rival, who was sitting on chair beside the bed. "What...?" he croaked. He wanted to sit up but thought against it. His body was still reluctant to move because of the promised pain.

"You fainted," Kaede answered coldly. "Right after you saved me."

Hanamichi closed his eyes and lay back again. He remembered seeing the truck running towards the sleeping fox and he jumping to save his stupid ass. "SHIT!"

Kaede smirked. That's more like the Sakuragi he knew. A helpless Hanamichi Sakuragi was not something he liked to see. He was so used to the spirited do'aho to settle for a pathetic one. Life would be back to being boring again if he loses a sparring matched. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint bell. He stood up and walked to the door.

"You'll be staying here until your injury heals," he said to the redhead before he walked out of the door.

"Like hell I am," Hanamichi muttered under his breath. He breathed in deeply and was pleasantly surprised to smell flowers. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He smiled when he saw a bouquet of roses in a table in front of a huge window. He frowned when he noticed that the whole room was bigger than his whole apartment.

"Shit!" he cursed again. He knew from Ayako that the fox was rich, but visibly seeing it was another matter. Surprise would be a mild word for what he's feeling. The richness of the room also made him feel like a cockroach in a dinner table, insignificant and a pest.

He closed his eyes as he breathed in and out the pain in his chest. Tears formed and fell even as he fought them away.

The door opened and in came the fox with a tray filled with food.

Hanamichi hastily wiped the tears away. He glared at Kaede as the boy carefully pushed the tray near his bed. He sat up slowly and was a bit surprised that the pain was only minimal.

Kaede pretended that he didn't see the tears. "My parents are in Okinawa. I'm supposed to meet them there," he conversed.

Hanamichi was baffled at the odd behavior of his teammate. He was thinking that maybe the fox was up to something.

"What do you want from me?"

"...?"

Hanamichi made an exasperated sound. "Look," he started. "You never liked me. But now you're helping me. I bet that you knew already that the hospital would not take me in because they knew that I could not pay them and that I don't a have a home that's why I'm now in your room."

Kaede calmly stared at the redhead.

"Answer me, damn it!"

Kaede sat on the chair and placed the tray beside the redhead. "I think it would be better if you eat up before the food gets cold."

Hanamichi frowned. He wanted to insist that the fox answer him but his stomach growled in attention.

'Fine! I'll ask him later,' he thought as he nibbled pieces of food. He glanced at the fox suspiciously. Kaede was just sitting there and staring at him while he eats. It was unnerving.

"Have you eaten?" Hanamichi asked to break the tension he felt.

Kaede shook his head.

Hanamichi looked down at his meal then back at the fox.

"It's not poisoned," Kaede reassured. "If I wanted you dead, I would have not let use my bed."

"What a reassuring thought," the redhead replied sarcastically. He looked at his food again and then back to Kaede.

Kaede sighed. "I told..."

"Share it with me."

"..."

Hanamichi pouted as he looked at the pile in the tray again. "There's too much food."

Kaede frowned. "I thought that you eat a lot."

"I used to eat a lot," Hanamichi replied. He shrugged his shoulders. "But those medicines I took would make me vomit if I ate too much."

Kaede thought for a minute then stood up. Hanamichi glanced at him as he sat on the bed. He calmly picked up a fork and started eating. The redhead smiled then began eating as well.

The room was silent except for the occasional arguments between the two on who's going to eat which part of the chicken.

"Why did you help me?"

"I pity you."

"Shit! I don't need it."

"I know."

"Honest, fox, why did you help me?"

"I don't know."

Hanamichi shifted in the bed and glared at the boy lying on the foot of the bed.

"You're such an asshole."

"Hn...I know."

A vein ticked at Hanamichi's forehead. Kaede glanced at the redhead briefly before ignoring him again.

Hanamichi decided to not allow the fox to ruin his night. So he lay back on the soft bed and stared up at the ceiling.

The whole room was dark and lighted slightly by the full moon. Hanamichi was lying on mountains of pillows while Kaede lay around his feet. The bed was so huge that even at their impressive height, the two could lie in it in an inverted T form.

Hanamichi raised his head when he felt Kaede sat up.

Kaede crawled beside him and reach on the bedside table. He took a bottle, opened it, and got two tablets out of it. He stood up and walked to a table with a water pitcher on it. He poured a glass of water and walked back to the bed. He motioned for Hanamichi to sit up. When the redhead sat up, he opened his palm and placed the tablets on Hanamichi's.

"What's this?" the redhead looked at the tablets but could not recognize them.

"It's your medicine."

Hanamichi looked up at Kaede. "How'd you know?"

"Your doctor prescribed them," Kaede replied. He stared intently at the redhead. "He told me you didn't take them."

Hanamichi grimaced. "It's not that I don't want to take them. They're just too expensive." He raised his hand and threw the tablets into his mouth.

Kaede offered the glass of water and Hanamichi accepted them gratefully.

"If you want your injury to heal, you have to take your medicine."

"I know that," Hanamichi answered as he lay on the bed again. He stared after Kaede as the boy returned to his place on the bed. "I just don't have the resources that I need."

"You have a trust fund, don't you?"

"How'd you know that one?"

"Your doctor told me."

"Sheesh! I do have a trust fund. But if I used it now, I'll kiss goodbye my chance on going to college."

"You want to go to college?"

"Of course, I want to. And please don't sound so surprise!"

"I am."

Hanamichi snorted. "I don't want to be poor for the rest of my life, you know."

"No, I don't."

"What'd you mean?"

"I didn't know you're poor."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, fox."

"Hnn..."

"Fox?"

"Hnn..?"

"Why did you help me?" Hanamichi stretched his legs so they touch the fox's ribs.

Kaede slapped the blanket over the feet. "I really don't know."

Hanamichi stopped his stretching and recoiled slowly.

"I envy you, I guess."

"What crap are you talking about, fox?" Hanamichi sat up again and looked at the prone Kaede.

"You're not perfect."

Hanamichi scowled. "And you think you are?"

"People think I am." Kaede moved his head to stare at Hanamichi. "Even YOU think I am."

Hanamichi blinked. Is he dreaming or is the fox really sounded lonely? He blinked again when Kaede returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"My parents gave me everything. I have everything, yet I feel so..."

"Empty?"

"Yeah, empty."

Silence blanketed the two.

"When I lost my parents, I thought that I'll die soon too," Hanamichi said. "First, it was dad then mom just weathered away after five months. I was only fourteen when that happens."

"A year ago?"

"HN?"

Kaede shifted in his position but continued looking at the ceiling. "You're only fifteen, are you not?"

"Yeah."

"Must be hard."

"Only during dad's death." Hanamichi clacked his tongue in the roof of his mouth loudly. "Mom was already long gone before I reach ten. She had an accident that turned her into a vegetable."

"I see."

"Most of my father's earnings went to her medication," Hanamichi said. "He loved her so much; it didn't matter even if we don't have food anymore. He only wanted her back."

"My parents are weird," Kaede admitted.

Hanamichi was startled at the sudden change of topic, and then chuckled. "You're weird too."

"..."

Hanamichi chuckled again.

"The medicine I bought would be good for two months. I also bought painkillers. The doctor said that you'll need it for a few more months."

"You're too kind."

Kaede frowned as he tried to decipher if the redhead was being sarcastic. He didn't sound like it.

"Thank you."

Kaede nearly fell off the bed at the two words.

Hanamichi chuckled when felt Kaede tightened his hold on the comforter. "I really am grateful, fox."

Kaede smiled.

Hanamichi woke up the next day feeling rested. It had been months since he felt this way. He looked at the door when he heard a gentle tap.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened and revealed an elderly gentleman. "Master Kaede said that he would meet you in the breakfast room." The man bowed then walked out of the room.

Hanamichi frowned. He shrugged and looked around the room. His eyes easily fell to a pile of clothes on the table beside the vase. He grinned and stood up from the bed.

"Anou.."

Kaede looked up and regarded Hanamichi a blank look. "What?"

"When are we going to Hokkaido?" Hanamichi's face glowed at the possibility of seeing mountains and hot springs.

Kaede stared at Hanamichi in an expressionless face.

"Oi!" Hanamichi pouted. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"I did."

Hanamichi nearly fell off his chair. He scowled at the fox but he just ignored Hanamichi. He grudgingly returned to watching the television. He took control of the remote and surf the channels.

There were hundreds of channels so it took him nearly half an hour before he found the daily news. He always watched the news since it was the only thing that was shown in the hospital television.

Kaede invited him to breakfast and left him a pile of new clothes in the room so he could change. The room had a connecting bathroom, and Hanamichi made proper use of the facilities quite enthusiastically. He never enjoyed such a shower as he had that day.

Hanamichi sighed as he remembered that he should have been in Okinawa now and not beside the snoozing fox. He should be on the beach with babes and eating corn with his guntai.

Kaede opened his one eye to look at the disappointed redhead, and only shook his head at the absurdity of the situation. If someone had told him yesterday that he'd be entertaining the psychotic redhead, he would have told that person to kill himself so the world will have lesser maniacs. He inwardly grinned as he heard the faint sigh. He returned to his nap and let the redhead manipulate his personal television.

"SHIT!"

Kaede woke up when Hanamichi suddenly jerked beside him. He stared at the redhead, confused at the action, but he was ignored. He frowned when he saw the horrified expression on the redhead's face. He wordlessly followed the wide eyes and stared at the television.

"Yesterday afternoon, the bullet train bound for Okinawa had exploded in a reason still unknown," the news anchor said calmly in the television. The view changed, and the news anchor was replaced by a horrific scene of the blown up train. "The counted number of death had tolled to over five hundred and forty eight. The rescuers were still trying to search for survivors, but so far no such luck." The camera zoomed in and they could see a dead person being pulled out of the rubble.

"That's Youhei."

Kaede turned sharply to the source of the voice. He was worried for the voice seemed so different. 'He sounds dead,' he thought with dread. He went into action and took the remote from the redhead's grip and turned off the television.

Hanamichi remained staring at the television even though it was already off. He was breathing in short gasp and his eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

"Do'aho?" Kaede asked hesitantly. He never saw the redhead in this condition before, and he honestly didn't like it.

Hanamichi turned to him with blank eyes. "They died."

Kaede suddenly felt pain in his chest. He had never felt sympathy or empathy to people, even towards his own parents. It was true that he's a cold person, and he never denied it. But unexpectedly, the redhead's pain became his own.

"Don't say that," he managed to croak out. He cleared his throat. "They're still searching for survivors. One of your friends could have survived."

Silently, the redhead's tears pooled down his eyes. No sound, no emotion could be seen on the usual radiant face.

"They died."

Kaede flinched as if he was whipped with the words.

"They died."

Hanamichi could only seemed to be repeating the words, as if he were to say it over and over, the whole thing was all a lie.

"They died."

Kaede's emotion cracked at last. He gripped the redhead's shoulders and shook him violently.

"Snap out of it, do'aho!" he yelled at the unresponsive youth. He shook the redhead again but Hanamichi only repeated the words again.

"They died."

The eyes that once radiate so much life were now dark and dead, and tears just continued to flow.

Kaede slowly let Hanamichi go, and regard the boy with pity. His knuckles whitened when the redhead repeated the dreaded words five more times. Unreasonable anger built up and Kaede snapped.

He gave Hanamichi a strong punch.

The redhead fell on the floor and Kaede straddled him. The raven-haired boy fisted Hanamichi's shirt collar and forced the redhead to look at him. He slapped Hanamichi with his free hand when the eyes remained blank.

"Snap out of it, Hanamichi!" He shook the redhead roughly again. When he still got no response, he slapped him again. "Damn it! Get a hold of yourself!"

A flicker of recognition appeared in the brown eyes. But Hanamichi only stared at Kaede.

Kaede tightened his hold on the collar, and moved his face closer to that of the redhead.

"Tell me," he murmured with cold fury, eyes blazing with anger and pain. "Do you have the guts to look at your dead friends now? Now that they have their guts scattered all over the place, and their brains separated from their bodies?"

"Shut up..." Hanamichi sobbed brokenly. Tears were still relentless in their flow.

"Why?" Kaede's tone became colder by the minute. He hated feeling this pain, hated feeling something that he never felt before and hated feeling the do'aho's pain; so he took it out to the hapless Hanamichi.

"Why? So you can ignore the truth that they're truly dead?"

"Shut up." Hanamichi tried to cover his ears with his hands but Kaede slapped them away.

"So you can pretend that they'll be back by the end of the week?"

"Shut up!" Hanamichi shook his head, but Kaede gripped his chin painfully.

"Come to think of it, they are coming back. But in their coffins."

Swiftly, Hanamichi's fist made contact with Kaede's jaw sending the boy in a bloody mass on the floor beside Hanamichi. The redhead immediately straddled Kaede and started punching him.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the redhead screamed hysterically all the while that he was beating Kaede. Then Kaede forcibly twisted beneath him and now he was back to his position in the bottom. He whimpered when Kaede banged him on the floor.

"SHUT UP? YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP?" Kaede glared at the pitiful sight of his rival. He pushed Hanamichi's shoulders to keep him in place when the redhead trashed to get free. "If you want me to shut up, then quit being so pathetic!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, KITSUNE!" Hanamichi shouted. "YOU NEVER LOST SOMEONE SPECIAL BEFORE SO YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT FEELS TO LOSE YOUR LAST FAMILY!" He curled in fetal position between the fox's legs and sobbed.

Kaede loosened his hold on the redhead and let the redhead curled in self- protection. He sighed and got off Hanamichi. He carefully gathered the crying boy in his arms and comforted him close.

Silence ruled the room as Kaede held the redhead until he exhausted himself to sleep.

Kaede opened his eyes in surprise.

"A dream," he whispered. He frowned thoughtfully on why he dreamed of the past after so many years. Then he felt a soft kick on his ribs, and looked down at the sleeping redhead.

He smiled when the small fists tightened their hold on his shirt. He gently caressed the red hair.

"Ah... that's how we became friends," he murmured to the sleeping baby. His eyes warmed up as he gazed at his best friend. "Sorry if I forgot."

The baby stirred and snuggled closer.

Kaede automatically wrapped his arms around Hanamichi protectively and fell asleep once more.

That was how Chiharu and Kana found the two children.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine.

Author's notes: Feel free to press that purple color button below. Please be nice and give me a review. I might post the next chaps faster.

"Here's the remedial potion," Kana said as she presented two glasses of icky looking liquid.

Akira made a face at the possibility of making his baby Hanamichi drink such horrible looking stuff. He carefully picked up the redhead from the table where he changed his diapers.

"Are you sure that that's the remedy?"

Kana sighed. "The potion that you used on Kaede and Hanamichi was the injury disappearing potion. They became babies as side effects. This remedy is used to ebb the side effect."

Chiharu suddenly entered the room and showed Akira a fluffy puppy suit. "Look," she said excitedly. "I found this on the store this morning."

Akira stared incredulously at the suit. "Mom, it's pink."

"Duh!"

"CUUUTE!" Kana giggled and ran to Chiharu. She instantly criticized the suit. "And it's made of cotton. It's good for babies."

The two women suddenly turned to Akira. Akira felt a cold hand ran in his spine.

"I think..." Kana started.

"...it'll look good on Hana-chan," Chiharu finished.

Akira face-faulted.

Hanamichi giggled happily as he played with Akira's collar. He was so lucky to be oblivious of the whole situation.

"What will look good on Hana?"

The three adults looked down and stared at Kaede as he entered the room. Hanamichi perked up when he heard his voice and immediately reached down to the boy.

Kaede dropped the towel that he used to dry his hair and accepted the squirming bundle. The two of them had been given a bath by their Daddy Akira to the chagrin of Kaede. He glared holes through the spiky-haired head as Akira happily did his task. He could easily see that Akira liked to torment him. When Hanamichi finished with his bath, Kaede ordered Akira to leave him Kaede alone. The older male laughed heartily but followed the seven-year old's wishes.

"This will look good on Hana-chan," Chiharu proudly said as she showed the puppy suit.

Kaede critically raised his eyebrow. "It's pink."

"I know that, sweetie," Chiharu answered patiently.

Kana nodded. "It'll look good on Hana."

Kaede blankly stared at his mother.

Hanamichi blinked big brown eyes at the big people and giggled again when he saw the puppy suit. He instinctively reached out to what he thought was a toy.

"See!" Chiharu's eyes beamed. "He likes it."

Kana gleefully agreed with her.

Kaede and Akira met gazes.

"Oh boy!" Akira murmured as he watched his mother take Hanamichi and started putting the puppy suit on the redhead.

"He'll hate you for this," Kaede informed the women coldly.

Kana just smiled at her son.

"Oh!" she exclaimed before exiting the room, and returned a few seconds later with a camera and three more rolls of film. "This moment have to be immortalized."

"Mom, I don't think that's wise," Kaede pointed out. "That camera is a wizard camera."

"I know." Kana glared at her son. "Hana-chan knew we're special so there'll be no problem."

Kaede watched helplessly as the women placed a puppy redhead on a sofa. He smiled when the baby blinked in confusion and kept on tagging on the suit. A wayward ear drooped on Hanamichi's eyes, and the redhead pulled it for closer inspection.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Akira chuckled beside Kaede.

Kaede nodded. He was still looking at Hanamichi. The women 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' as they photographed the oblivious redhead.

Suddenly, Kiyomori entered the room just as Kana changed the film.

"What are you doing?" he asked his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm taking pictures." She turned immediately back to Hanamichi.

Kiyomori looked at the sofa and found a puppy-clad redhead. He couldn't help but laughed when the redhead crawled on the sofa, revealing a white tail on his bottom. The suit fits him like a glove. He looked around the room and was not surprised when he saw his son and Akira hovering nearby. A thought suddenly erupted in his head.

"Didn't Kaede have a Halloween costume when he was in first grade?" he asked Kana.

Kana looked up from her kneeling position and regarded her husband with a frown.

Kaede stared at his father coldly. He looked almost asleep.

"You know. The blue fox suit that you made from a huge plushy fox." Kiyomori waved his hands around for Kana to remember. "As I remember, it had a very bushy tail."

Kana thought for a minute, and then a light bulb appeared on her head. "Yes, I remember!" she exclaimed as she dashed to her husband and kissed him silly. Afterwards, she ran out of the room.

Kiyomori blushed when the occupants in the room stared at him. He turned around when a hand slapped his back. He grinned at his partner as Rhine laughed.

"You're getting mushy, Rukawa!"

Chiharu huffed and walked angrily to her husband. "Getting mushy, isn't he?" she snarled. Her angry face morphed into a coy one. She then playfully trailed her hands to her husband's chest and lower. All of a sudden, she stopped and followed Kana out of the room

Rhine blushed as everyone in the room laughed at his discomfort. "Damn!" he muttered.

Kiyomori laughed heartily at his friend. "What did you do last night that made her punished you like that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Rhine answered defensively.

"Maybe that's why she's punishing you!" Akira shouted to his father.

Rhine's blush deepened. He was so tired yesterday due to using his powers to automatically make a birth certificate for little Hanamichi and Kaede. So the minute his head hit the pillow, he was gone to dreamland. It obviously made his feisty wife angry.

Akira chuckled when he saw his father sigh. He turned to Kaede and was surprised when the boy was not beside him. He looked for Hanamichi and smiled when he saw the redhead on Kaede's lap and playing with the boy's shirt buttons. The boy had walked to Hanamichi when the women walked away.

Hanamichi was amazed at a colorful button. He leaned closer and tried to place the button in his mouth. He missed so he ended up licking Kaede's flesh; the part where his neck ends and the chest began. He looked up in surprised. After a second, he tried and missed again. But this time he contends himself with sucking Kaede's flesh rather than the elusive button.

Kaede scowled at Hanamichi when the baby daubed saliva all over him. He pushed Hanamichi away slightly so the baby would stop. He groaned when the baby cried out a protest. He glared at the adults who were busy tormenting Rhine.

"Hanamichi's hungry," he said loudly to catch their attention.

The adults stopped their bantering to stare at Kaede and the happily sucking Hanamichi.

"Oh! I'll go get a milk bottle," Rhine said as he made a quick getaway.

Kiyomori and Akira stared after the retreating back with astonishment. They then turned back to Kaede when they heard a cry.

"He seems to like eating you," Akira pointed out. He laughed at the sexual innuendo his words implied.

Kiyomori turned a little green. And Kaede scowled menacingly at Akira.

"Pervert!" Kaede cried angrily. He looked down when Hanamichi stopped his sucking and stared up at him with big brown eyes.

"What?" he asked the baby.

Hanamichi gurgled an answer. He began patting Kaede's chest.

Kaede raised an eyebrow. And Akira laughed again.

"Remember the rules of the house, Kaede? No quarrelling especially in front of Hanamichi," Akira reminded Kaede.

Kiyomori shook his head and sat on a couch in front of Kaede. He studied his son and Hanamichi quizzically. Even if he was never a malicious person, he couldn't help but suspect the closeness of the two boys. He once asked Kaede if he had any friends, his son's answer was looking at a basketball.

Hanamichi shifted and tugged at his suit. It was nice and comfy, but it was tight. Hanamichi was used to wearing loose clothes.

Akira chuckled and took the restless baby from Kaede. He cooed and made baby noises as he carefully loosen the puppy suit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, AKIRA SENDOH!"

Akira nearly had a heart attack when his mother yelled. The baby was also startled at the sudden yell and began giving Akira big brown eyes filled with tears. Akira comforted the baby and then turned to his mother.

"Mom, look what you did! You upset Hana," he scolded. He patted the small back as he danced to soothe the upset baby. He loved his ears too much to risk it being deafened by any close proximity serenade.

Chiharu looked guilty. She didn't look at the glaring Kaede as she walked to her son. She offered a bottle of milk for Hanamichi that the baby took without preamble. She smiled gently at the innocence of youth.

"Sorry," she murmured as she pushed the red bangs away from the adorable face. Hanamichi nodded at the lady.

Akira ceased his dancing and placed Hanamichi in Kaede's care again. Kaede protectively cuddled the baby and glared at the adults for upsetting him in the first place.

"Your dad told me that Hanamichi's hungry," Chiharu said to Akira.

Akira nodded and sat beside Kaede. "Where's Kana-san?" he asked. His eyes caught hold of the puppy ears and he immediately played with it.

"She went into the room."

"She's probably looking for the fox suit," Kiyomori informed as he pulled out a cigar from his pocket. He put it in his mouth and lighted a match; but it was put off before it touches the cigar. He took the cigar from his mouth and saw it dripping with water. He exasperatedly stared at his son.

"Smoking is not healthy for babies," Kaede said coldly. "You want to smoke, do it outside."

Kiyomori shook his head as he threw away his sodden cigar.

"I got it," Kana cried excitedly as she entered the room waving a navy blue fox suit. "Come here, Kaede, and try this one on."

Kaede stared at his mother like she's an alien or something more bizarre. Akira chuckled and took Hanamichi away from Kaede again as the boy was dragged by Kana and made him wear the Halloween costume.

A fox-clad Kaede was not happy. He glared daggers at the adults for making him wear such ridiculous garment. When his mother placed him on the sofa, Akira tried to place Hanamichi in Kaede's side but the baby cried out in alarm. Hanamichi didn't recognize his best bud on the weird costume.

Akira chuckled good-naturedly at baby's reaction. "Don't scowl so much, Kae- chan," he said softly with mirth. "You're scarier with a frown."

Hanamichi stared hard at the fox with a thoughtful frown. He giggled when he recognized the cold blue eyes. He reached out and laughed happily when Kaede accepted him from Akira and cuddled him close. He blinked in surprise when a bright light flashed.

The two women were taking pictures again. Akira, Kiyomori and Rhine made funny faces to get the children to laugh. It didn't give the desired effects. Hanamichi could only stare with wide eyes at the weird adults around him, and Kaede raised an eyebrow at them. The three males sighed in defeat while the women giggled.

"Come on, Kaede," Kana asked. "A little smile wouldn't hurt."

Kaede glared at her for suggesting such a thing.

Hanamichi looked at Kaede then turned his head to the fox's bushy tail. He cried out in fear and clutched onto Kaede's neck.

Kaede held Hanamichi protectively while searching for the object that upset the do'aho. He glared at his tail when he realized that it was one at fault. He sighed when Hanamichi's grip tightened painfully. He looked around and saw a throw pillow. He carefully covered the tail with the throw pillow and laid Hanamichi on top of the pillow. It minimized his movement but it was better than Hanamichi choking him.

Hanamichi giggled happily again. He kicked his legs on the air as Kaede hovered over him. He opened his arms in an invitation for Kaede to move a little closer. He cooed and touched Kaede's face as it lower near his hands.

Kaede smiled at the baby. He made baby noises and caught a foot that kicked him. He bit the foot gently and made a growling noise at the back of his throat.

Hanamichi giggled again and gleefully pulled Kaede's nose. He giggled when the fox above him shook his head to dislodge the hand. He screamed loudly when Kaede suddenly buried his face on his tummy and tickled him.

Kaede laughed at the baby's response. He repeated the tickling making Hanamichi screamed some more.

The two children were oblivious of the adults around them. Kana had changed the films for the fifth time already. The other four stood nearby.

It was late in the afternoon that Kaede and Hanamichi got back to wearing ordinary clothes. Kana had run out of films so the children were allowed to remove the costumes. Hanamichi immediately started kicking his legs when they were free from the tight cotton. Kaede donned his colorful clothes as fast as he can before his mother and her best friend could think of any crazy costumes that they'd want him to wear.

"Here's the remedy, Kaede," Akira told the boy as he showed him a glass bottle with the icky contents.

Kaede stared at the bottle skeptically. He looked at Kana for conformation and accepted the bottle when she nods. He looked at Hanamichi as the baby sucked another bottle of milk. The baby was in Chiharu's arms while Kana sat beside Kiyomori. Rhine was standing near the window.

"How many did you prepare?" he asked Kana without looking at her.

"Two bottles," Kana replied.

Akira watched Kaede as the boy stared at the remedial potion.

"What will happen to Hanamichi?" Kaede asked Kana softly.

Kana smiled lovingly at her son. "Don't worry," she reassured. "Hanamichi will not be harmed. It was only due to the side effects of the injury- disappearing potion that you both turned to children. Hanamichi will be back to normal as soon as he drank the potion, no other side effects."

Kaede nodded. He opened the bottle and sniffed. His face turned green at the disgusting smell. He hesitated briefly, and then drowned the whole content in one gulp. He was trying not to taste it.

The adults were not at all surprise when Kaede began growing fast. Only a few seconds had passed when a full-grown Kaede stood in front of them, naked because his clothes were too small for him.

"That was fast," Akira said to no one in particular.

Kaede looked at himself with satisfaction. He turned his attention to Hanamichi and walked quietly to him. Hanamichi generously offered his bottle of milk at Kaede. But when Kaede didn't accept his offering, he just began sucking on it again.

"It's your turn, Hanamichi," Kaede murmured as he cradled Hanamichi.

The baby gurgled a reply.

"Why don't you get dressed first, Kaede?" Kiyomori suggested. "I don't think you would like your best friend to see you naked, you know."

Akira agreed with Kiyomori silently. He tried to take the baby from Kaede but Kaede turned his back on him.

"He has to turn back NOW." Kaede's voice was laced with authority.

Akira sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay! Fine! But if you scandalize Hanamichi, you better explained yourself effectively."

"Aren't you the one that causes this trouble in the first place?"

Akira pouted guiltily.

Rhine cleared his throat. "Just get on with it, Kaede." he grinned at his son when his gave him puppy eyes.

"Gee dad! I never knew you care that much," Akira cried gleefully.

Rhine sweat-dropped.

"Idiot!" Chiharu hit Akira at the back of his head.

Kiyomori and Kana laughed at the sheepish Akira. The two were relieved that their son was now back into his normal form and age. They were a little worried that the potion might backfire since the age was a bit too distant.

Kaede ignored them all as he focused his attention on the little redhead in his arms. He magically manifested the remaining remedial potion and carefully took the milk bottle from Hanamichi. With a silent demand, he gently placed the remedial potion's bottle in the young lips.

Hanamichi frowned furiously when his milk bottle was taken from him. He turned his head away when a smaller bottle was given to him. He looked around for his milk and tried to reach out to it when he saw it on the table. Kaede persisted with the smaller bottle, so he cried out angrily. He pushed the bottle away and twisted in the strong arms around him. He gave another protesting cry as the bottle was placed on his lips again.

Akira heard the redhead. "Chill, Kaede. Don't force him," he said with a frown.

Kaede ignored Akira, and forced the bottle's contents into Hanamichi's mouth. The baby gagged and pushed the bottle away. Some of the vicious contents were spilled on the redhead's clothes.

"You have to take it, Hanamichi!" Kaede angrily shoved the bottle again.

Hanamichi began crying pitifully and tried to fight the fox but another doze of the content was placed on his mouth. He choked and screamed as he struggled to get away from his tormentor.

Kaede looked at the bottle and frowned with determination. He drank the remaining content in the bottle and kissed the crying redhead. He carefully forced the contents into the baby's mouth.

Hanamichi tasted the disgusting liquid and clawed Kaede's face to get him to leave him alone. He sobbed brokenly when more of the liquid was forced into his mouth. He had no choice but to swallow as he breathe in oxygen(1).

Kaede parted with the redhead when no more potions were left in his mouth. Hanamichi jerked away from him and vomited violently. Akira immediately ran to take Hanamichi away from Kaede.

"Shit! I told not to force the little guy!" Akira growled furiously at Kaede. He turned his full attention on the little one that was crying loudly. He tried to soothe Hanamichi by dancing around but the baby was very upset. Akira's patience thinned and he wanted to pummel Kaede into oblivion for doing this to Hanamichi. It didn't occur to him that Hanamichi was still a baby.

But the other five adults did. Kana and Chiharu shared a look of confusion, while the fathers frowned with worry.

Kaede's knuckles whitened as he thought of the worse scenario. He stared at the crying baby and felt even worse.

"Give him to me, Akira," Kaede said softly.

Akira glared at Kaede. Kaede ignored him again and tried to get Hanamichi. But the baby gave a cry of protest. Hanamichi turned his head away from Kaede and clung desperately to Akira. He was sobbing for he felt so betrayed.

"Get away, Kaede, you've upset him enough," Akira suggested angrily. Kaede briefly stare at him before he forcibly took Hanamichi. Akira opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Give him to Kaede, Akira," Rhine said gently.

Akira nodded woodenly as he watched Hanamichi tried to claw Kaede's eyes. He frowned when he noticed something amiss.

"Shhh." Kaede took hold of the vengeful hands and gently soothed Hanamichi with a loving hug. "Shh." He kissed the unruly red hair softly as he cuddled the squirming baby closer. He kissed the baby's tears away when Hanamichi became quiet a bit.

Hanamichi hiccupped and let Kaede comfort him. He hit Kaede repeatedly in miniature punches making Kaede smile at the child's fighting spirit. He was still hiccupping when he gave up and lay his head on the broad shoulder and just let his best friend take care of him.

Kaede closed his eyes at the trusting action. He softly hummed a song as he danced.

"Isn't Hanamichi supposed to be an adult now?" Akira pointed out incredulously.

"Something must have gone wrong," Kana sounded upset. "Maybe because he's too young."

"We have to wait until 24 hours had passed before we formulate another potion," Chiharu said gravely.

"We might have to consult a more knowledgeable potion master for this," Kiyomori advised the depressed group. He gently kissed his wife as she gave him helpless eyes. "Some things just have to be consulted by professionals."

"I am a professional, Kiyo," Kana cried.

"I know, sweetie. But you alone could only do so much."

"I agree with Kiyomori, Kana," Rhine said. His wife nodded in agreement.

Kana sighed and let Kiyomori held her lovingly.

Akira was being eaten with guilt. He looked at Kaede and Hanamichi.

Everything was his fault. If he hadn't mixed any potion, Hanamichi would have remained his true form. Ever since the beginning, every time his potions screwed up, it was always Hanamichi that got into the line of fire.

Kaede noticed Akira's look of despair. He shook his head hopelessly, and he quietly exited the room.

(1) Babies can breathe while they drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaede made his way into his bed quietly. He gently placed Hanamichi into the huge bed and tugged off the stained clothing. He decided to let the child sleep naked that night.

A part of him still hoped that Hanamichi would revert back to his original age.

Hanamichi woke up when he felt cold. He saw Kaede standing near the bed and cooed him closer. Kaede smiled tenderly at the baby before he lay beside him. The small body immediately rolled closer.

Kaede effortlessly lifted Hanamichi and placed him over his chest. The baby might get crushed if he slept beside the heavy-sleeper Kaede. The pink lips opened in a yawn as the redhead laid his head trustingly on the broad chest.

"_Good morning, Sakuragi-san," Tenyo Makuro, Shohoku's principal, greeted coldly as the redhead made his way quietly into his office. When Hanamichi was seated in front of his desk, he stood confidently and walked over to the young man. _

"_I think you know why you're here," he stated calmly as he sat on the opposite chair._

_Hanamichi nodded woodenly._

_Makuro sighed. "Then please explain why you're sleeping in the gym every night, Sakuragi-san."_

_Hanamichi raised his chin proudly. But telltale moisture could be seen on the brown eyes._

"_Sakuragi-san?" Makuro sounded worried. He had met Hanamichi several times over the pass year due to his war act. But he had never seen the boy in such state of depression. 'Must be hard for him to see all his friends' death,' the principal thought._

"_I'm fine, sir," Hanamichi insisted stubbornly._

_The principal smiled. 'Boys will be boys,' he thought._

"_I'm sorry about your friends," Makuro said gently._

_Hanamichi nodded woodenly again._

"_Sakuragi-san?" _

_When the redhead raised his head, Makuro continued. "Do you still have a home?"_

_Hanamichi looked shocked then turned his eyes away. Makuro got his answer._

"_I see," he murmured. He looked at his desk and he saw Hanamichi Sakuragi's file. The boy was an orphan yet was not taken to the orphanage because of his parents' final will. A trust fund was there yet it obviously not helping the redhead. He turned his head away and spotted another pile of paper on top of another table. A thought ran through his head but he shook it off. It was ludicrous._

"_Do you want a scholarship?"_

_Hanamichi stared back at the principal weirdly. "Excuse me?"_

_Makuro coughed. He blushed at his outburst. But hey it might help. "A scholarship. Would you like one?"_

"_A scholarship?" Hanamichi sounded like it was a nasty joke. "What kind?"_

"_A scholarship," Makuro insisted. "Don't you know what a scholarship is?"_

"_I know what a scholarship is, **sir.**" Hanamichi made a hard edge on the 'sir'. "What I mean is that what kind are you offering?"_

_Makuro thought for a minute. The new file on Hanamichi had included the damage on the redhead's back due to the accident in court. So the athletic scholarship was not optional, unless…_

"_Do you play chess?"_

"_Chess?" Hanamichi stared at Makuro like the guy had change into Zuma or something. "Knights, queens, kings, and pawns?"_

_(Zuma is a monster with two snakes attached to his neck. He was originally a villain in a comic series in the Philippines with the same title.)_

"_Yes," Makuro replied enthusiastically. "You could be a chess player."_

_Hanamichi stared hard at the genki principal. He was staring at Makuro so hard and so long that the principal sweat at the intense look. Finally, the redhead spoke._

"_You're offering me a scholarship for playing chess?"_

"_Yes," Makuro replied. "You can't play any other sports since your injury."_

_Hanamichi looked around the room as if checking if he's really in the principal's room. The dirty white walls were still there. A mahogany table with a vase and plastic flowers were also there. The door seems a little crooked though. But he could tell that he'd been here before. So maybe the guy in front of him was not really the principal._

_Makuro sweat-dropped when Hanamichi narrowed his eyes at him. He was not at all surprise at the next question._

"_Who are you?" the redhead asked suspiciously._

'_Good question,' Makuro thought. 'Maybe I'm not me or maybe I'd finally lost my mind.'_

"_Who are you?" Hanamichi sounded angry._

"_I'm Tenyo Makuro, you're principal," Makuro said after a sigh._

"_Really?"_

"_Really," Makuro sounded angry now too. He straightened in his seat. He raised an eyebrow when Hanamichi shifted away from him. "I'm not interested in you."_

_A bushy eyebrow rose dubiously._

_Makuro sighed again as he reached out to his desk a picture frame. He showed the redhead a picture of a pretty brunette. "My fiancée," he introduced._

"_Oh, pretty onna," Hanamichi cooed then gave his principal another dubious look._

"_She's thirty-four, but the picture was taken when she was only in junior high," Makuro replied defensively. He sighed as he replaced the picture. "Enough with my fiancée. I'm serious about the scholarship, Sakuragi-san. You want it or you don't?"_

"_I can't have it," Hanamichi replied pointblank._

"_Why the hell not?"_

_Hanamichi narrowed his eyes. "Are you not supposed to swear when you're with students?"_

"_Quit changing the subject, Sakuragi! Why don't you want the scholarship? Your trust fund is obviously not helping you with your finances. Or is it because of what happen to your friends? Or maybe your male pride?"_

"_I don't play chess."_

_Makuro shut his trap. "Oh."_

"_Yeah! Oh." Hanamichi turned his head away again. _

"_You knew it." Makuro tried to pick up his scattered thoughts. Usually people who didn't play chess didn't know the objects in the board._

_Hanamichi looked exasperatedly at his principal. "I knew the objects. I read about it."_

"_You read?"_

"_Amazing, isn't it?" Hanamichi glared at Makuro._

_Makuro blushed again. _

"_I knew the moves, the history, the greatest player and the such, but I've never played before," Hanamichi admitted._

_Makuro blinked then stared hard at Hanamichi._

_Now it Hanamichi's turned to fidget under the scrutiny._

"_Do you often read?" Makuro asked carefully._

_Hanamichi pouted thoughtfully. "Only if I'm bored."_

_Makuro studied the boy in front of him closely. The self-proclaimed tensai had never excelled in any subjects except maybe basketball. But maybe, just maybe, the boy might pull it off if he was determined enough. Hanamichi did managed to rock the basketball world with his determination and fast learning abilities._

"_I could be called a fool for doing this, but I really want to help you," Makuro disclosed._

_Hanamichi shifted nervously in his chair again._

_Makuro glared at the boy. "I'm offering you an academic scholarship, Sakuragi-san."_

_Kaede Rukawa paced agitatedly at the gym. The whole members of the basketball club stared at their star player like he was new or something weirder._

"_Miyagi," Hisashi Mitsui called to the new captain. "I think you should talk to the guy."_

_Ryota Miyagi nodded. He walked cautiously to the ace. But he froze like a cat that got caught in the headlights when Kaede suddenly stopped and walked to the door._

"_So much for you as a captain, nee Miyagi?" Hisashi joked._

"_Shut up!"_

_Kaede was oblivious of the scene in the gym. It had been a month since the incident in his house and he had thought nothing more of Hanamichi until last night. _

_He caught Hanamichi in the gym the other night. Their normal flow of conversation kicked in full time and it caught the attention of the guards patrolling the school. Hanamichi was so angry at him that the redhead was literally frozen in his emotion. It was like a brick was thrown in his head when he saw Hanamichi sleeping on the bench outside the grocery store early in the morning. Now he remembered that the redhead was homeless. _

_The redhead had been sleeping in the gym for a month._

_Kaede wanted to apologize but the redhead ignored him since morning. Kaede wanted to be angry at Hanamichi for he never apologized to anyone lower than him before and the idiot had the gall to ignore him. _

_But thoughts of angry retributions were forgotten when he saw the redhead exit the principal's office._

_Hanamichi looked up when he sensed someone watching. He raised an eyebrow at the kitsune._

"_What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" Hanamichi asked._

"_What happened?"_

_Hanamichi stared at Kaede incredulously. "What do you mean?"_

"_What happened?" Kaede asked again calmly. His eyes were darting from Hanamichi to the door. He was thinking that the principal had kicked Hanamichi off the school._

_Hanamichi shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing," he answered before he started walking away. He gasped in surprised when Kaede suddenly gripped his arm tightly._

"_Let go!" Hanamichi tried to shake the hand off but Kaede only tightened his grip. He cursed his injury and medicines for making him weak._

"_What happened?" Kaede asked coldly. He looked like he was not making any effort at all in keeping the redhead in place._

_Hanamichi raised his chin proudly. He stubbornly kept the helpless tears at bay. He allowed Kaede to see his weakness more than enough already._

_Kaede's face softened at the obvious cover up. He still didn't slack in his hold though. "What happened?" he asked gently this time._

"_I offered him a scholarship," an unfamiliar voice answered for Hanamichi. _

_Kaede barely moved his head as he glared at the principal. "Who are you?"_

_Makuro looked surprise. "I just happened to be your principal," he answered as calmly as he could muster under such condition. 'Am I that unpopular?' he thought._

_Kaede narrowed his eyes dangerously. He had heard of fetish old men taking advantage of the weak and young. _

_Hanamichi easily read the unspoken thoughts and jumped to save the helpful man._

"_He offered me a place among the academic scholars," the redhead explained in one breath._

"_Really?" Kaede didn't even look at Hanamichi as he continued to glare at the now nervous and scared principal._

"_Oh, for God's sakes! He's engaged to be married," Hanamichi insisted. He smiled beguilingly when Kaede finally looked at him. "It's just an academic scholarship."_

"_You don't have the brains," Kaede retorted bluntly._

_Hanamichi flushed beet red and Makuro sweat-dropped._

"_Oh yeah!" Hanamichi cried out furiously after a moment of silence. "What makes you say so!"_

_Kaede stared at Hanamichi blankly._

_Hanamichi shook Kaede's hand off and to his surprise, Kaede let him._

"_I'm an academic scholar now, kitsune," Hanamichi said softly. He stared at his feet like they're so not old. Then he raised his chin proudly again and said with determination. "I'm gonna be a great one too."_

_Makuro smiled at the redhead's unbending spirit. Then he looked at the silent raven-haired boy. He was surprise to see a small smile at the face of the prince of stoicism._

"_Prove it," Kaede challenged._

_Hanamichi's face broke into a wide smile. "Yeah! I'll show you!"_

"_Where will you be sleeping from now on?"_

_The redhead's smile faded._

_Makuro frowned with worry. "I chased you up because I can't allow you to use the gym as sleeping quarters, Sakuragi-san."_

"_He's staying with me," Kaede answered for the redhead._

_Makuro blinked before nodding._

_Kaede walked calmly beside a silent redhead. He didn't go back to practice and instead accompany Hanamichi to his new home._

_Finally, the redhead couldn't take it anymore._

"_I'm not going back to your mansion," Hanamichi cried out in frustration. He had tried to imagine living in the huge house but didn't like it as minutes ticked away. _

_Kaede ignored the redhead._

_Hanamichi was not surprised at the reaction but hated it nevertheless._

"_I SAID…"_

"_We're here," Kaede interrupted the outburst._

_Hanamichi froze and looked at the building. It was a small one, only a couple of storey high. It was painted in old, crusted yellow paint that had turned into brown because of age. The surroundings were worst than the building. It was just a pile of tumbledown weeds and broken fence._

"_Here?" Hanamichi's eyes had doubled in sizes at the thought of the great rich Kaede owing such a trash._

_Kaede nodded. He motioned for Hanamichi to follow him. The redhead followed carefully._

_Kaede produced a key out of his pocket and opened a hidden door. He wordlessly walked inside and waited in the door until Hanamichi was inside the room. He immediately switched on the lights as he closed the door behind the redhead._

"_Wow! What is this? A hide-out?" Hanamichi asked. He was a little doubtful if he should stay in a tumbledown building but it was wipe away when he saw the interior._

_Never read the book by its covers as the saying goes. This time, it applies to the building._

_The whole interior of the tumbledown building was a simple yet stylish warehouse. A floor-to-ceiling television was the center of attention for it was the only visible electronic appliance. The rest of the warehouse was filled up with a cute blue sofa, a center table, lots of space, and a bamboo screen._

_Hanamichi walked around the screen and saw a king-sized bed with white sheets. Two pillows completed the bed design._

"_You own this place?" Hanamichi asked the kitsune, who had made himself comfortable in front of the television. The redhead sat beside Kaede in the cute blue sofa. "And you chose this?"_

_Kaede hung back his head on the sofa._

"_Oi!"_

"_No, I don't own this place. A friend of my mom does," Kaede replied. He was beginning to doze off but it was ruined when Hanamichi rocked the sofa._

"_Then why did you bring me here?" Hanamichi inquired. A gasped escaped him making the kitsune looked up in curiosity._

_Kaede's vein ticked in his head when he saw the redhead curled in a protective virginal position on the floor._

"_I won't allow you to take advantage of me, you pervert!"_

"_IDIOT!"_

_Hanamichi nearly ran when he was suddenly hauled back at the sofa. He fought off the hands and tried to claw the blue eyes when he realized that he's not strong enough._

"_QUIT IT, IDIOT! You're overreacting!" Kaede twisted his head away as he kept the redhead in place._

"_Oh yeah?" Hanamichi was desperate not be raped._

"_Do'aho, I prefer a girl." Kaede sighed as the redhead stopped squirming._

"_I don't believe you." _

_Kaede looked down and raised an eyebrow at their position. Due to their struggles, Hanamichi was moved beneath Kaede._

_Hanamichi breathed easier when Kaede shifted to the floor. _

"_Sorry."_

_The redhead smiled. "Is it okay for me to stay here?"_

"_Yeah." Kaede nodded as he switched the television on. "Here's the key."_

_Hanamichi wordlessly took the offered key._

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Hanamichi whistled as he walked carefully around the overgrown buses. Kaede had told him to let the outside of the house as it is so he didn't fix the backyard. It was hard to walk around it though since the bushes were filled with thorns. And the snow that had started fallen a couple of days ago was not helping either. _

_But Hanamichi adapted. He had stayed in the house for a week now. The house had neither kitchen nor a laundry room so the redhead had to eat outside and his clothes were always taken by Kaede and brought back clean._

_It was a blissful week. He even managed to pass the academic scholarship test that the district had prepared. Makuro was very happy and proudly informed the school of the new scholar. Everyone, except for Kaede, was shocked when they heard the name Hanamichi Sakuragi. But Hanamichi had only nodded humbly. He had begun to change drastically._

_Hanamichi smiled as he opened the door._

"_I'm home," he shouted as a habit not as a necessity. He froze in shock when he saw a man with spiky hair and a naked chick on the cute blue sofa._

"_SHIT!"_

"_Eeeeekkkkkk!" a naked girl shrieked loudly. She pushed the man off her and scampered to the bamboo screen._

_Hanamichi stood rooted to the ground. He looked at Akira Sendoh with huge eyes._

"_What the hell are you doing?" he asked in shocked._

"_I…" Akira sat on the sofa with his mouth open in the shock as well._

_The two boys looked at the girl as she ran out of the room._

"_Now look at what you did! You scared away my date," Akira said accusingly at the still dumbfounded Hanamichi._

"_EXXCCUUUSEE MEEE! But this is my house. You have no right to just enter and soil my sofa!"_

"_You're house? When did that happen? My mom owns this place, for your information." Akira uncaring that he was stark naked stood up angrily and walked towards the redhead in big strides._

_Hanamichi blushed at the exhibition but forgot it all when the words sunk in._

'_His mom?' he thought. It was then that he remembered Kaede telling him that the house was owned by his mother's best friend._

"_SHIT!"_

"_Yeah shit!" Akira stopped in front of Hanamichi and crossed his arms across his chest. "Please explain, Sakuragi-kun."_

_Hanamichi opened his mouth but no words came out._

_Akira smirked. "Should I get dress first?"_

"_Huh?" Hanamichi blinked then blushed. "No. No, you look fine. I mean…" The redhead's face flamed in embarrassment when Akira chuckled._

"_I'd better be going," Hanamichi murmured as he made a quick turnabout and exit the room before Akira could even voiced a word of protest._

_Hanamichi marched back to Shohoku High as fast as the fallen snow would allow. He was so angry that his breath came in short gasped. He faintly heard the familiar sounds of the basketball team practicing. He had avoided this part of the school since his injury but his anger had made him forgot everything but pummeling Kaede into a pulp._

_Everyone in the gym fell silent when the door suddenly opened to reveal a panting redhead._

"_Anou…I think you'd better close the door, Sakuragi-kun," Haruko requested as she tried not to shiver._

_Hanamichi didn't even look at Haruko but closed the door anyway. He spotted Kaede near the hoop and scowled angry as he marched closer._

_The freshmen cried as they saw the floor being covered with mud and melting snow. Another round of overnight scrubbing for them._

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Hanamichi demanded as he stopped in front of the kitsune._

_An eyebrow rose haughtily._

"_ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"_

"_What's the question?" Kaede asked calmly. He frowned in worry when he saw Hanamichi breathed in short gasps._

_Hanamichi tried to inhale deeply but it was shortened as his back screamed in pain. He hissed as his knees gave way. He didn't know if he should be grateful or be angry at Kaede as the guy caught him and effortlessly carried him to the side of the gym. _

_Kaede's scowl deepened when Hanamichi was still gasping. "Are you okay?" _

_Hanamichi shook his head. He hated it when he heard that worry note in the other boy's voice, but he couldn't lie either._

"_Can't breathe," he admitted in another wheeze. He tried to stop Kaede as the boy immediately opened his coat and shirt and loosen his fly._

"_Better?"_

_Hanamichi shook his head. He's still trying to breath easier but it felt like his throat was being constricted by an anaconda. He smiled through his pain when he saw Kaede frowning in worry._

"_I'm fine.." another wheeze. "Just (gasp) asthma (gasp) attack."_

"_You have asthma?" Kaede sounded incredulous._

_Hanamichi nodded. He felt so tired and decided to sleep it off. He leaned closer at Kaede and closed his eyes. He was gone the second the darkness consumed him._

_Kaede nearly panicked when the do'aho slacked. He stomped it down when he saw Hanamichi was breathing easier as he sleeps. He carefully rearranged Hanamichi's clothing in place and gently laid the redhead on the floor._

"_Wow! I never thought the day would come where the two of you would be so cozy," Hisashi exclaimed in surprise. He wasn't alone; the rest of the team had their mouths open at the sudden display of affection._

_Kaede ignored them all as he walked to Coach Anzai._

"_I presume you wanted to leave early," the wise old man said before Kaede could ask for permission. He looked at the unconscious redhead and then nodded at Kaede. "Take good care of him."_

"_Hai," Kaede replied before bowing respectfully. He immediately went into the locker._

"_You didn't tell me that you're family is close with Akira Sendoh's family," Hanamichi disclosed as he lay in Kaede's bed in the Rukawa mansion. He had woken up just as Kaede entered the room with a late dinner._

"_I didn't know he was the son of my parents' best friends." Kaede carefully pulled Hanamichi into sitting position and placed the tray on his lap. He offered the redhead a spoon and fork before he settled beside him and ate in the same tray._

_Hanamichi nodded. He had fallen into deep slumber when his asthma had weakened him. It surprised him that Kaede had waited for him to wake up before eating dinner, but as usual, he shrugged it off._

"_Mom saw you as I carried you here," Kaede said. "I told her you'd be here for a long while."_

"_You shouldn't have lied."_

"_I'm not lying," Kaede pointed out._

"_May be," Hanamichi replied. "But I told you already that I don't like it here."_

"_You don't like big places?"_

"_No. I just don't like it when I'm in such a luxurious place," Hanamichi admitted._

_Kaede blinked. "Something to do with you being poor?"_

"_A little." Hanamichi pouted. He had no appetite but he knew that Kaede would not take the food away until he had eaten enough._

"_Dumb."_

"_I know."_

"_You should get use to it."_

"_But I don't want to," Hanamichi insisted. He stared helplessly at Kaede._

_Kaede shook his head and resumed eating._

_Hanamichi took a bite and chewed slowly. The food was good but he found it hard to swallow._

"_You have asthma."_

"_Huh?" Hanamichi looked up and stared at the ocean-blue eyes._

"_How come you have asthma?"_

"_I've had it since a baby," Hanamichi said. He bent his head again and took a small bite. _

"_You didn't have it last year." Kaede also took another bite._

"_No, I'd had it," Hanamichi replied. "But I was exercising a lot so my body kinda gotten use to the pressure."_

"_And it came back in full blasts since you didn't play sports anymore."_

"_In a way, yeah." Hanamichi shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "It was hard to breath at first but if I go to sleep, it would be gone when I woke up."_

"_You don't take medication?"_

_Hanamichi chuckled. "Don't worry, kitsune. I'm fine."_

_Kaede frowned as he chewed._


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Long awaited chapter 10 is here.

I love this fic too much to let it go. But my work affects the chapter releases so hope you'll patiently wait for me.

Fadet, thank you so much for the boast of inspiration.

And thanks as well to the people who read and review this fic and 'After Seven Days'.

Arms tingled painfully thus waking him up. Kaede instinctively pushed the heavy load over his arm. But he froze when his fingers encountered silky hair strands.

Blue eyes snapped opened and zoomed in to his bed partner.

"Hanamichi?" Kaede croaked.

The redhead snuggled closer and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hanamichi," Kaede said again. He was suddenly choked up with relief. He tentatively reached out and touched the pale cheeks. Pale? Maybe the tan disappeared along with other injuries the redhead might have sustained in his lifetime. The red strands glimmer appreciatively in the glow from the moon. The pale redhead looked so ethereal and vulnerable.

Hanamichi woke up when he sensed someone watching him. He blearily glared at Kaede.

"What?" he snorted. Before Kaede could answer, he turned away and decided to go back to sleep. He stretched his body like a sated cat and yawned. "Go back to sleep, fox. You have practice tomorrow."

Kaede smiled and spooned at the redhead's back. He too decided to go back to sleep.

Hanamichi felt something weird. He opened his eyes and thoughtfully looked at the wall. When Kaede shifted in a better position, Hanamichi's fears were confirmed.

"AHHHHHH!"

Kaede bolted out of bed in shock. He looked around the room in a defensive position thinking that someone was attacking them. Seeing no one, he turned confused eyes at the screaming redhead.

"What!" Kaede growled in frustration. Hanamichi was pointing at him accusingly. "What!"

"You're naked!" Hanamichi sounded like a scandalized old maid. He clutched the blankets desperately to cover himself.

Kaede stared at Hanamichi like the poor redhead had gone nuts. "So?"

"You're naked!" Hanamichi replied like it answers all the questions in the world. He scouted away from Kaede when the fox sat on the bed. Oh my God! I finally lost it and slept with my best friend, he thought with an agonized moan.

Kaede ran his hand on his face in irritation. "Hanamichi, this is not the first time you saw me naked. Or have you forgotten that!"

Hanamichi blinked. He stared at Kaede for a long while. "Oh," he said after a while. "Silly me," he giggled then slapped his forehead.

Kaede scowled at the redhead before lying into the bed. He watched Hanamichi crawled closer to him. He smiled as he saw Hanamichi debated mentally if he should drop the blanket or not.

Hanamichi decided to drop the blanket. It was Kaede after all. "Nee, Kaede?"

"Hm?"

"What happened?" Hanamichi asked hesitantly. But somehow he knew.

"Sendoh Akira," Kaede replied in monotone.

Hanamichi nodded. He wanted to ask more but didn't want to rouse Kaede's animosity against Akira.

Kaede watched the emotions play across his best friend's face. "I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Hanamichi beamed brightly at Kaede. "Thank you."

"We should go back to sleep," Kaede replied. He pulled Hanamichi beside him and held him protectively. Hanamichi settled comfortably on Kaede's shoulder and went to sleep in seconds. Kaede was left frowning at the ceiling. He glanced at the redhead and then down.

Hanamichi's toes didn't even reach Kaede's mid-calf.

"Kaede! Wake up!" Akira yelled eagerly as he pound the bedroom door. He held in one of his hand a vial filled with another questionable potion. He had spent all night searching the 'room' for any potion that will return the redhead back to normal. "Kaede!"

The door opened and an annoyed fox gave Akira killer eyes. Akira ignored Kaede and went to the bed.

"I found a new potion and I believe that Hanamichi will be okay afterwards," Akira chatted happily. But stopped in his tracks when he found a smiling redhead sitting on the bed. "Hanamichi?"

Hanamichi laughed at Akira's expression. It was crossed between disbelief and relief. "Good morning, Akira."

"HANAMICHI!" Akira cried as he launched at the redhead. He buried his face on Hanamichi's chest and moaned, "I was so worried. When did you grow up? You're okay now, right?"

"He's not okay," Kaede replied. He took out a robe and put it on. He glared at Akira when the guy acted like a wounded animal so Hanamichi will forgive him.

"You're not?" Akira asked Hanamichi. He lifted his head and gazed at the redhead using helpless puppy eyes. Guilty but helpless. It always worked.

Hanamichi shook his head. "I'm short."

"Short?" Akira rose in all fours and looked down at the redhead. Hanamichi, from the waist down, was covered with the blanket but the outline was enough. His eyes traveled northward and noted the pale flesh, long hair, and thin arms. Bones also protruded obviously on the chest.

"You're malnourished!" Akira screamed.

Kaede walked to the bed and pushed Akira off the bed. He nodded at Hanamichi as he helped the smaller guy to stand up. He looked dispassionately at Akira when the older guy jumped up.

"What happened?" Akira asked, clearly confused. He frowned in worry as Kaede wrapped Hanamichi in a white robe. The term short was true, and if it wasn't for the distinctive red hair, Akira would have never recognized Hanamichi. The top of the red hair had barely reached Kaede's waist. "I don't understand. If Kaede was okay, aren't you supposed to be okay too?"

"I figured that the potion Mama used had a specific number of years. We thought that I had reached my full age, but my height spoke otherwise. I'm only 187 cm. That was my height during my sixteenth year. Minus seven that would be—"

"Nine years," Akira answered. He sighed as he sat on the bed again. "So Hanamichi will be around nine to ten years."

"I was this small during my youth," Hanamichi informed with a smile. "I was often teased because of my stature and hair color; Youhei and the gang always protected me." Hanamichi's voice dropped as he remembered his long lost friends. He brightened up though when he saw Kaede getting worried again. "It was when I reached the age of thirteen when I suddenly burst in height."

Akira nodded. He laughed before reaching out to cuddle the redhead again. "Hana-chan, think you can come with me to the mall today?"

Hanamichi made a face. "I'm not helping you find a date, Akira."

"You'll be my date then," Akira offered with a wink.

Kaede sighed and Hanamichi stuck out his tongue.

"That had been done before, Akira. Won't work this time," Hanamichi reprimanded.

"But—"Akira's lip quivered and eyes filled up.

"It won't work," Hanamichi replied sternly. He shook his left arm as he felt a sticky sensation. "What's this?"

The two raven-haired males looked at the redhead's arm, only to find it had disappeared. Akira blinked when the white robe fell into the floor and he was enfolding a kitten. It was then that he remembered the potion he made that morning. It must have spilled on Hanamichi when he hugged the redhead while still on the bed. He sweat dropped when he noticed Kaede's eyes went wide then narrowing dangerously.

"Sendoh," Kaede snarled. He took a threatening step towards the quacking older male.

Akira laughed nervously. He held Hanamichi in front of him like a shield. He knew that Kaede will never attack if the redhead might get hurt.

"Sorry," he croaked.

Kaede started to glow in white-hot fury. Akira's legs instantly reacted with a bolt outside the bedroom. Hanamichi the kitten mewled in fear. Claws extracted and painfully dig into the spiky-haired man's wrist. But the human was oblivious to this as he ran as far away from Kaede as possible.

Akira stopped at the family room though. He found his parents and Kaede's with some weird people in weirder robes. He had seen them before during his childhood. They were called aurors or something like that. His parents had told him vaguely about them; and the note that each time they're at the house; Akira must always be away from them.

"Good morning," he greeted his parents politely. He nodded at the strangers politely as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He bowed graciously as he turned on his heels. But he stopped again when he saw Kaede just standing behind him. He sheepishly grinned. "Good morning to you too, Kaede."

Kaede glared at the Akira. His eyes flicked at the squirming kitten in Akira's arms. He opened his hand at Akira. "Give him to me," he ordered coldly.

Akira didn't comply immediately. He hesitated if it would be safe to let go of his shield. It was then that he noticed that he's bleeding. The kitten was meowing and licking his wounded hand. He handed Hanamichi to the fox.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Kaede nodded at the people behind Akira before walking away.

The not-so-knowledgeable-potion-master Akira sighed in relief. Looks like he had another day to live. He turned to the strangers when they called him softly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It was you who turned a boy into a baby, are you not?" an old man in robes asked softly. His voice kind of reminds Akira of a wise geezer.

Akira nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"We need your help," a female in dark green robes inserted.

Akira felt a prickle of apprehension at their request. He looked at his parents and it didn't help much to see his mother bawling like he was getting married or something worse.

Kaede headed to the bathroom in his room still clutching a red kitten. When he arrived, he placed the kitten on the sink as he prepared the bath. He studied Hanamichi as he waited for the tub to fill with just enough water for the kitten.

The kitten had red fur with minute spots or lines in color yellow around his small body. He was small, so small that if he curled into a ball, Kaede would have cupped him with both hands and no fur will peeked out. The claws were small too but sharp enough to cause damage as he had done to Akira's hand and wrist. The stubby ears were alert and twitched here and there. Kaede lovingly caressed them. Hanamichi stared back at Kaede as he studied him. Formerly brown eyes were now in golden amber.

"It's time for a bath, Hanamichi," Kaede whispered as he lifted the kitten from the sink and placed him in the bath. Or tried to.

Hanamichi the kitten hissed and meowed in protest. He curled and clawed desperately at Kaede's hand when his tail gotten wet. He cried a pitiful meow when Kaede lowered him near the water.

"You have to have a bath," Kaede insisted. He was known for his stubbornness and today was no exemption.

But Hanamichi was stubborn too. As a baby, Hanamichi would be helpless against Kaede, but a kitten no matter how small has a weapon against big bullies.

"Shit!" Kaede cried out as Hanamichi scratched him painfully. He flinched when Hanamichi clawed him again. In the third scratch, he dropped the kitten.

Hanamichi would have roar if he wasn't a kitten. His sensitive skin felt like it's on fire when it made contact with the tepid water and he reacted with a jump. It was an impressive jump, but Kaede was not so impress when Hanamichi landed on his crotch and clawed mercilessly at his most sensitive part.

His scream resounded loudly around the whole mansion.

Akira was just entering Kaede's bedroom when he heard Kaede scream and thought of the worst scenario. The bathroom door nearly broke when Akira banged it to the wall as he entered the bathroom.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion. He looked at Kaede, curled up in fetal form, in the bathroom floor. He yelped in surprise when Hanamichi the kitten ran out of the bathroom between his parted legs in a blur. "What the hell--?"

"He scratched me," Kaede said with a tight lip expression. He looked so agonized that Akira looked around the wide bathroom again.

"Who?" Akira didn't get it. He was never slow before, but now was not a cute time for it annoys the fox even more.

"Hanamichi," Kaede answered. He stood up stiffly still cradling his most precious.

Akira's eyes went wide as platters as it hit him. He cleared his throat as he contained his laughter. "Ummm… I better go look for Hanamichi," he remarked before closing the door behind him. When the door closed, he burst out laughing. He shook his head before he winced as he imagined how painful it must have been. He heard a small meow in the room.

Kaede's room was huge. It was originally a guest room, but since Chiharu found out that Kaede was the son of her best friend, the room was transformed for Kaede's use only. It had floor-to-ceiling windows and an attached bathroom. The wall was painted in pale and dark blue colors, and once had a blue bed and blue carpet too. Akira had often remarked at how 'blue' the room once was. The bedroom was again transformed when Hanamichi started visiting the Sendoh mansion. He always slept beside Kaede because he felt uncomfortable in huge houses. He added different patches of colors in the room, making the whole room homey and masculine. Hanamichi was also the one who placed a bedside table and a dresser in the room.

"Hanamichi?" he called out softly. He could tell by the purr that the kitten was upset. Kaede's yell probably did that. "Hanamichi?" He looked under the bed, behind the curtains, under the bedside table, and then under the pillows. There he found the shaking red kitten. Hanamichi was wet and quacking with chills.

Akira smiled in sympathy. He tried to hold the kitten but he clawed his hand away. "Come here, Hanamichi. I won't hurt you," he cooed as he tried again. Hanamichi let him hold him this time. Akira was suddenly struck with how small Hanamichi was. If he gripped just a bit more, he could crash the fragile bones in seconds. He looked around the room and found a towel and a hair dryer in the dresser.

Hanamichi was warm and dry by the time Kaede exit the bathroom, wearing his normal clothes of blue shirt and black pants. Akira flinched when the red kitten scratched his hands in agitation. He had just smeared ointments on it.

"Hello!" Akira said cheerily. He smirked at Kaede when the fox stare at him balefully. "Is it still attached?"

"It was just a scratch," Kaede retorted. He walked towards the two slowly but stopped when Hanamichi the kitten hissed in protest. He headed to the bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"You'll be off limits to the girls then," Akira joked. He also headed back to the bed and lay beside Kaede. He anchored the nervous kitten on his chest with a firm yet gentle hold. He also stared at the ceiling.

Hanamichi purrs were the only sound for a while. He observed the two humans before curling in a tight ball and fell asleep in the middle of Akira's chest. He decided that Kaede had no plans to skin him alive.

"What did you talk about?" Kaede asked softly. It was soft enough not startle the kitten but loud enough for Akira to hear the unyielding tone.

"Nothing much," Akira replied. He looked at the sleeping kitten with a warm smile. He softly ran his fingers in the thin fur.

Kaede didn't look at Akira but heard the lie. "I'll protect Hanamichi. So don't worry anymore."

Akira looked at Kaede sharply. "You know anything?"

Kaede turned his head towards Akira. He met the blue eyes which were laden with worries and suspicions. "I sensed a disturbance for a while now."

"The war?" Akira frowned when he noticed Kaede's blue eyes were filled with knowledge that not even the aurors know. He'd never seen that look before in the two years that they lived together.

Kaede shook his head. "Even before that," he admitted.

"Explain yourself, Kaede," Akira demanded. The kitten stirred at Akira's tone thus Akira ran his fingers reassuringly on the red fur.

Kaede's eyes returned to the ceiling. "Before I received the letter from Hogwarts, I had seen visions of death and war. I knew that if I go, I'll never return home."

"Have you ever seen him?" Akira relaxed and looked at the ceiling again. He smiled when he saw patterns moving to form an endearing image. He wanted to cry as he saw Hanamichi's face smiling happily at him. 'I don't want to go,' he cried mentally.

"Who?" Kaede asked. He had cast a spell in the ceiling so they both can see the one person they both will willingly die for.

"The enemy," Akira replied after a minute of thinking. He sighed. "The man known as The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Quite a mouthful, isn't it?"

Kaede nodded. "I saw that boy too. And another pale one."

"Pale?"

"Kind of like silvery in color," Kaede answered.

"An enemy or an ally?" Akira asked. He was getting exceedingly curious on Kaede's visions. Kaede never spoke about them; and it could be helpful once he stepped into the war.

"Both."

"Eh?" Akira looked at Kaede in surprise.

Kaede nodded. "Think Hanamichi and me during our freshmen years in senior high."

"Ahhhh." Akira chuckled when he remembered Hanamichi's comic antics during that time. "So they both succeed in defeating the dark lord?"

"They both died," Kaede replied tonelessly.

Akira fell silent. "So I'm going to fight a war that was bound to lose?"

Kaede didn't answer immediately. The image in the ceiling became more realistic.

"Am I going to die too, Kaede?"

"The future is undecided, Akira," Kaede retorted casually. He turned to look at Akira again. He smiled at his worried friend. "You decide your future."

"But if I go, I'll be putting my foot in a grave." Akira turned his full attention to the kitten. "I don't want him to be sad."

Kaede nodded as he too looked at the serene kitten. "When will he turn back?"

"I don't know," Akira replied with a careless shrug. He smiled sheepishly when Kaede glared at him. "They promised to train me. I'll return Hanamichi to normal once I got the appropriate knowledge."

Kaede shook his head helplessly. "You're hopeless."


	11. Chapter 11

Kaede woke up when a weight sudden landed on his crotch. It was light enough not to hurt yet heavy enough to be uncomfortable. Luckily for Kaede, the blanket was thick and ample protection against small claws. He groaned when the kitten moved restlessly eliciting a normal reaction.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he mumbled. He scowled at the agitated kitten.

But the small feline did not notice him. He was too intent in taking care of the 'rat' under the blanket. He kept jumping over the blanket.

Kaede had enough. It was disturbing to be aroused by your best friend, and it was more disturbing to be aroused by a kitten. It was not right. Hanamichi the kitten hissed when big hands caught him and pulled him away from his prey. He tried clawing at Kaede again to get free.

"Oh no you don't, you troublemaker," Kaede warned. He cupped the small body and kept the claws tucked effectively. He placed a kiss on the small head. "Go to sleep."

Hanamichi the kitten purred. He nuzzled at the fox's face and licked his nose.

Kaede smiled at the endearing act. He kissed the cute head again before placing the kitten on a pillow beside him. He decided to lie on his stomach so the kitten will not confuse any of his body part as a prey again. He watched as the kitten blinked at him. The amber eyes were alert and shining in the dark.

"This is all Akira's fault," Kaede groaned. He couldn't sleep now. He had to keep watch on the restless kitten. "I'll skin him alive the next time he'll turn you into anything bizarre again. He's lucky today since you're cute."

Hanamichi the kitten responded with a mew. He sniffed at his bed pillow before settling down to sleep. Humans puzzled him completely. He was just killing those vermin and they seem mad about it.

If Kaede knew what Hanamichi the kitten was thinking, he would have strangled Akira in his bed.

The three of them had spent the entire day in the bedroom. The only time they went out was during lunch and dinner. They skipped breakfast. The parents were silent and somber. Chiharu's eyes were swollen, and so were Kana's. The men were stoic and prefer to listen than talk. Akira introduced to the oldies Hanamichi the kitten. Instead of the old bantering, this made Chiharu burst out crying again while Rhine remained silent. The kitten seemed perplexed at the odd behavior but forgot about the peculiar humans when Kaede placed a bowl of warm milk in front of him. For the first time, the two families were dining in silence.

Akira played with Hanamichi the kitten right afterwards, choosing to ignore everyone and concentrating on the kitten. He used rubber balls, magical sticks, and flying cards as toys, but Hanamichi got tired of them easily. It was the game of 'mouse under the blanket' that gotten the red kitten in full alert. Akira sat on the bed and placed his fingers under the blanket. He would then wiggle them like a mouse and the small feline automatically jumped at the 'prey'. Akira laughed boisterously at the active kitten. He repeated the game until nightfall. Kaede, in the meantime, dozed off in a sofa that he managed to smuggle from Akira's bedroom.

A sudden burst of energy made Kaede scrambled out of bed. The kitten gave a start and made a nice tear on the pillow.

Kaede ignored Hanamichi and donned a robe as fast as possible. This was one of those times that he wished he wore pajamas. After placing a quick kiss on the small kitten's head to calm him, the fox ran out to the room. With precise familiarity of the whole mansion, he made his way swiftly to the 'room'.

Akira glanced at Kaede as they both paused at the door of the 'room'. Kaede nodded at Akira so the older guy opened the door cautiously.

"Mom? Dad?" Akira called out as he peeked inside. The 'room' was dark and smelt strangely of burnt sugar. Akira carefully entered followed by Kaede. Kaede reached for the light switch and a blinding light flood the 'room'.

They found Chiharu near a cauldron. She was crying as she stood beside the huge pot. It was the pot that emitted such high magical energy. But it looks like the potion was unsuccessful.

"Mom!" Akira ran to his mother and hugged her. He rubbed her arms to warm them when she shivered in cold. The 'room' was always chilly. Rhine once explained that that was because cooking spells or potions often give off a lot of heat. The chill absorbed the excess energy maintaining a balance in the whole house.

"What are you doing?" Akira asked worriedly.

Chiharu clung to her only son desperately. "I'm trying to save my baby!" she wailed.

"Oh, mom!" Akira smiled sadly at the top her mother's hair. He looked at Kaede and waved his hand to the cauldron.

Kaede nodded and watched as Akira guided Chiharu out of the 'room'. He noticed his parents and Rhine standing just outside the door. Guess they didn't know what Chiharu was up to. Rhine helped Akira with Chiharu and the Rukawa couple looked at their son expectantly.

"Need help?" Kana asked softly. She smiled stiffly in disappointment when Kaede shook his head. She leaned heavily on Kiyomori as they walked away. "They had grown up so fast."

Kiyomori nodded at Kaede before closing the door. He knew that Kaede can take care of the disastrous potion.

Kaede looked dispassionately at the cauldron. He was never trained in the potion making or spell casting, but he had a knack with magic superior to that of his parents or any individual he know. With a simple wave of his hand, the cauldron became calm and lost its contents. The fox fixed the 'room' with a slight wave of his hand. No magic could counteract Kaede's, except maybe Akira's harebrained potions.

If Kaede had a knack for wand-less magic, Akira was a genius in potion making. He could make any potion with anything as ingredients. The only setback was that it always had a side effect because he used materials that were not acceptable to the magical community.

The aurors probably heard of Akira and thought of using him against the dark lord. Kaede was thankful that he knew how to hide his abilities well or else he'll be joining Akira in the war. The cloaking ability may have come from living with muggles (normal human) all his life. Akira's ability didn't have to be hidden for most people would just think of it as curiosity and eccentricity. Hanamichi had found out about their magical abilities quite by accident. But he remained loyal and didn't spoke of it to anyone.

The war, as Kaede had envisioned, was not expected to win. The wonder boy of the wizarding world was getting weaker as the war progress. Kaede and Akira had heard about him by their parents, but didn't get his name nor cared to know.

The visions were getting vague by the day. Kaede thought of this as a good sign. The future was still very unpredictable, and Kaede had no need to see it. He was content to live by the day. Being a voyeur was not something Kaede liked, especially if all he saw was a world that he had rejected long ago.

Kaede had received an invitation to study at Hogwarts when he was eleven. His mother said that it was rare for Hogwarts to invite a child from a faraway country like Japan. Japan had a wizarding school of its own. And the two schools only met during an event similar to a sports fest. Akira too had received his invitation when he was eleven and burned it with a potion that he just cooked. Their parents were proud of their achievements but reluctant to let go of their sons. Akira was not very excited about wizarding schools. Kaede barely kept himself from sleeping in his ordinary classes, what more in a boring magical class.

Kaede thought of his visions as he walked back to his room. He smiled tenderly when he found the kitten awake and pacing on the bed. Hanamichi didn't like being left alone in a huge house. He said once that it gives him the creeps. The kitten broke Kaede's thoughts when he suddenly jumped in the fox's arms. Kaede caught him automatically. Hisses and purrs issued as if Hanamichi was scolding Kaede for leaving him behind. The claws dug in Kaede's hands too for emphasis.

"It's okay now," Kaede whispered. He brought the kitten to his face and grinned. "I'm back, aren't I?"

Hanamichi purred long as complaint. His head was pulled back as he purred.

Kaede shook his head and chose to ignore the feline. He quietly walked to the bed, dropped the bathrobe, and snuck into bed. He placed the kitten in his torn pillow, and Hanamichi just made himself comfortable also choosing to ignore the fox.

A knock ruined the quiet moment. Kaede called out softly to let the knocker in. Akira sheepishly sneaked his head inside the dark room. Kaede looked at him dispassionately.

Akira took the silent look as good sign. He softly entered the room and sat of the other side of the bed. "Can I stay here for the night?" he asked as he caressed the prone form of the kitten.

"I thought you don't like sleeping with your roommates," Kaede retorted. He pulled the blanket to his chest and faced away from Akira.

The older guy smiled at the fox's back. He took off his robe and snuggled in the bed. He was careful not to jostle the kitten.

"Good night, Kae-chan. Good night, Hana-chan," Akira mumbled. The kitten's ears twitched as a response, and Kaede just mumbled a 'good night' back.

Hanamichi stared at Akira intently. He never remembered Akira sharing their bed before. The older guy hated the idea. Hanamichi was starting to have a headache from thinking why thus he poked Akira's nose to wake him up.

Akira snorted in his sleep and turned his back on the redhead. Hanamichi didn't like being ignored, especially if he had some questions to ask. The floor should wake him up, the redhead thought with wicked smirk. Hanamichi placed his right foot on Akira's lower back and pushed. The former Ryonan basketball captain made a loud thud as he hit the floor. Hanamichi giggled as he wiggled his toes.

"Good morning, Kaede," Akira groaned. He rubbed his eyes to rid of the sleep when he heard another giggle. He smiled inwardly as he sneaked a mock glare at the redhead. "So it was you."

"So it was me," Hanamichi replied snugly. He stuck his tongue at Akira.

Akira chuckled. "Good morning, Hana-chan." He crawled back to bed and wrapped his arms around the small body. "You're still malnourished."

"And whose fault was that?"

Akira winced. "Don't remind me."

"Why not?" Hanamichi rose on his elbow and pushed Akira's shoulder. "You should learn from your mistakes."

"Yes, Hana-mama." Akira laughed when Hanamichi punched him gently on the jaw.

"Akira?"

"Huh?"

"What happened yesterday?" Hanamichi glared at the older male when he stiffened. "What happened?" he repeated.

"It was an honest mistake, Hana-chan," Akira said defensively.

"Honest mistake?" Hanamichi retorted sarcastically. He looked around the room before punching Akira again. "What the hell did I turn into this time?"

"Hanamichi, don't curse," Akira reprimanded. "It's not very becoming."

Hanamichi stared at Akira in bafflement. "What?"

Akira sighed. "You're young. You shouldn't curse."

"Oh…" Hanamichi blinked before giving Akira killer eyes. "Answer my question."

"You shouldn't …"

Hanamichi interrupted Akira's mumblings with a slap this time. "The other question!"

Akira tearfully rubbed the red welts on his cheeks. "You're being violent, Hana-chan!"

"Just answer my question!" Hanamichi yelled in frustration.

"Stop shouting," Kaede moaned. He was sound asleep until his two bed partners started screaming.

"Kaede! What happened yesterday? I don't remember anything," Hanamichi turned his full attention to his best friend. He shook the broad shoulders as much as he could.

"You scratched me," Kaede replied sleepily.

"Scratched you!" Hanamichi sounded alarmed. Confused brown eyes turned at Akira when he burst out laughing.

"You should have seen him," Akira said between laughs. "He was rolling in the bathroom floor holding his penis."

Hanamichi blushed from head to toe. "I scratched him there?" he choked.

Akira laughed harder while nodding vigorously. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice a pillow flying to his face. It was followed by a strong invisible force which knocked him off the bed again.

Silence ruled the room.

Hanamichi looked at Kaede who was pissed off big time.

Kaede, in meantime, breathed deeply to keep his temper at bay. Hanamichi was in no physical condition to stop him if he strangled Akira. He'll try though and get hurt in the process.

Akira was silent as well. He cautiously remained under the bed and away from the temperamental fox's eyes.

"Nee, Kaede?" Hanamichi said warily.

"What?" Kaede replied in monotone.

Akira winced as he listened in the stiff voice. It always meant that Kaede will attack with any slight stimulus.

"What happened yesterday?" Hanamichi blushed again when he remembered Akira's words. "Did I really scratched your… ummm…?"

"You did," Kaede answered hurriedly. He couldn't look at Hanamichi as he too flushed in embarrassment.

Hanamichi's eyes went wide. "Oh!"

"He turned you into a cat," Kaede said to loosen the tension. He took another deep breath and grinned at the redhead. "You're this small and had cute ears. Your claws are sharp though."

Hanamichi blinked. He looked at Akira when the guy surfaced slowly. "Explain yourself."

"It was an honest mistake." Akira found the confidence to sit on the bed again. Unlike Kaede, he slept with his boxers. "I thought that that potion will make you grow big again."

"Kaede told me yesterday that I turned into a baby and he into a kid." Hanamichi sharpened his glare. "You should stop mixing potions. If not then maybe you should really go to this Hogwarts place." The redhead switched his eyes to and fro between Akira and Kaede when the two raven-haired guys fell silent. "Did I miss something?"

Kaede ignored Hanamichi and left the bed. "I'm taking a shower," he informed the two before donning a robe. He then left the two to get inside the bathroom.

Akira stood up hurriedly too. He cheekily grinned at the baffled redhead as he made his way to the door. "See you at breakfast, Hana-chan."

"But…" Hanamichi's protests fell into deaf ears as the door closed behind Akira. He made a face when he realized that the two were keeping secrets from him. "Jerks!"

"I think you should wear this shirt," Hanamichi insisted as he passed to Kaede a bright red T-shirt.

Kaede didn't look at the shirt but at Hanamichi instead. "No," he said with patience.

Hanamichi pouted. He glared at Kaede's cliché blue T-shirt and blue jeans. "Ewwww!" He stuck his tongue at his best friend's low taste.

Kaede ignored Hanamichi. The redhead had just gotten out of the bathroom and wore a huge bathrobe like it was a blanket. He was just sitting on the bed when the redhead spotted his usual attire. Hanamichi shook his head in dismay and excitedly ransacked his closet until he found the T-shirt that he bought for Kaede last year.

"But I want you to wear this," Hanamichi exclaimed tearfully.

"No," Kaede replied. He even narrowed his eyes at the brown eyes. "I'm not wearing a Donald Duck."

Hanamichi shrugged his shoulders. "He'll look good on you!"

"A duck? To Akira, maybe." Kaede doubted that Akira will ever wear such monstrosity. He picked up a book and decided to ignore a pouting redhead. The book disappeared beneath the butt of the redhead though when Hanamichi dropped himself on Kaede's lap still holding the T-shirt for the fox's inspection.

"Hanamichi," Kaede's voice was now laced with suppress temper.

"Please, Kaede!" Hanamichi whined loudly. He wriggled his butt as he pushed the T-shirt at Kaede's face. He yelped when Kaede suddenly pushed him away.

Kaede stood up immediately and got the Donald Duck shirt from the redhead. "Fine! I'll wear this."

"Yehey!" Hanamichi stood up on the bed and jumped around it excitedly.

Kaede shook his head as he changed his T-shirt. People may call him an exhibitionist but he was never shy when it comes to his body. The adult Hanamichi never even bats an eye when Kaede walked around their apartment naked, but the young one was still a little flustered.

"Kaede?"

"Hm?" Kaede glanced at the sullen redhead. The redhead never stopped amazing him with sudden mood shifts. One second happy, the next second sad. "What is it?"

Hanamichi pursed his lips thoughtfully. He was looking at Kaede with helpless brown eyes. "What am I gonna wear?"

Kaede opened his mouth to answer but clamped it shut when the question seeped in his consciousness. He studied the small body on the bed hopelessly. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

The brown eyes brimmed with tears.

"I think Akira might have something," Kaede reassured. He smiled when Hanamichi brightened automatically.

"Yeah! He might!" Hanamichi jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Kaede was left with an amused smirk.

"Kaede!" Hanamichi called out after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Kaede sighed as he heard the yelling.

Hanamichi appeared on the doorway with an angry pout. "I can't find Akira."

It took Kaede a minute before he remembered that Akira's training might be beginning anytime now.

"I think he's busy."

"With what?" Hanamichi flopped down on the bed.

Kaede shrugged. "No idea. Why don't we look at the closet? There might be something there." He walked into the closet.

Hanamichi watched the closet door for a while. But the child in him couldn't stay still. "Kaede?" he called out again impatiently.

Kaede popped out of the closet and presented to Hanamichi a blue shirt and blue jogging pants.

"They're so you," Hanamichi remarked sarcastically.

Kaede glared at the redhead. "We just hope they'll fit." Of course they won't fit but nonetheless he threw the clothes at the redhead and watched as Hanamichi struggled to put them on. He smiled fondly at the furious look on Hanamichi's face. The T-shirt reached past his knees and the jogging pants looked like folded comforter. "Looks good on you."

"Blue is not my color," Hanamichi retorted. After a while he found the humor in the whole situation and he smiled prettily. "I feel like a badly wrapped spring roll."

Kaede chuckled. "You look like it too."

Hanamichi raised his arms sideways. "Help?" He looked like a lost kitten again.

Kaede shook his head. "Can't."

Hanamichi frowned. "Why?"

"Strangers are in the house," Kaede replied gravely.

Hanamichi's eyes widened. "Are they bad? Is that why Akira was not in his room?"

Kaede nodded. "They're not bad though."

"Kaede?"

"Hm?" Kaede knitted his brows thoughtfully as he looked at Hanamichi.

"What about me?" Hanamichi sounded so miserable that Kaede had to smile again.

"We can fold the clothes."

"Into two?" Hanamichi replied sarcastically.

"Into three," Kaede taunted. He chuckled when Hanamichi made a face at him.

"Funny, Rukawa!" Hanamichi waved his arms and kicked his legs. He glared at Kaede when the guy laughed harder. "What?"

Kaede shook his head. He didn't think telling Hanamichi that he resembled a midget in giants' clothing would help the redhead's disposition.

"Come here."

Hanamichi trudged painstakingly over at Kaede. He looked up trustingly at the bigger guy as Kaede engulfed him in a tight hug. Hanamichi felt a shiver down his spine when Kaede evoked his magic. He smiled when his clothes shrunk to fit him loosely.

"Thank you, Kaede," Hanamichi murmured on the warm chest. He tried to free himself when the magic stopped but Kaede didn't let go. "Kaede?"

"Just a few more minutes." Kaede tightened his hug. "If I let go now, they'll feel me."

Hanamichi didn't understand but nodded anyway. He buried his face on Donald's face and chuckled. "Donald Duck looks good on you."

Kaede smiled on the red curls. "You think so?"

"Uh-huh!" Hanamichi raised his head to stare up at Kaede's blue eyes. "You look good whatever you wear."

Kaede slowly untangled his arms around the redhead. He touched wet strands with scorn. "It's wet."

Hanamichi made a face at Kaede again. "I just got out of the bathroom, fox."

"You didn't use the hair dryer?"

"I have long hair," Hanamichi whined. "It's like drying a wet carpet."

Kaede sighed. He gestured to the stool by the dresser. "Sit down. I'll help you dry your hair."

"Won't you use magic again?" Hanamichi asked hopefully. He wasn't looking forward to sitting still until his hair was dry.

"I can't do it twice. They will feel me the next time," Kaede answered inside the bathroom.

The redhead sat on the stool and stuck his tongue on his feet. They dangled faraway from the floor. He never remembered his feet dangling on any seats before. It's fun but not very helpful if he wants to walk away.

"Kaede?"

"What is it this time?" Kaede exit the bathroom carrying a hair dryer. He strode to the displeased redhead and picked up a brush from the dresser. "What's with the face?"

"I can't reach the floor," Hanamichi replied. He stared at Kaede through the mirror.

Kaede smiled indulgingly. "I notice."

Hanamichi frowned at the fox. "It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." Kaede gently brushed the tangled red strands.

"But you wanted to." Hanamichi tilted his head to give Kaede more space.

"Not really." Kaede frowned in concentration as he brushed the red hair. When the tangles were gone, he kept brushing them but also blowing them dry with the hair dryer.

"Kaede?"

Kaede smiled at the redhead. "You practically called for a thousand times now."

Hanamichi ignored the taunt. "Why do think that Kana-san's potion didn't work on me? Akira's potions always do."

"It's something to do with your tolerance to the potion or potion master."

"Eh?"

Kaede took a deep breath as he thought of an explanation that will suffice the brilliant mind of the redhead. "It's like immunity."

"Immunity occurs when you have been subjected to the stimulus repeatedly and that your body just got used to it and it affects you no more. I have been subjected to Akira's potions since I started living with the two of you. I'm still not immune!"

"It's not what I mean," Kaede sighed. He brushed and blow-dried the red hair absentmindedly as he thinks again.

Hanamichi patiently waited for Kaede to answer. He was also puzzled at why Akira's potions always worked on him.

"Akira is very protective of you, Hanamichi," Kaede began. "His potions always worked on you, but it counteracts anything that might caused you pain." He gently parted the red strands as he continued brushing. "Akira had a weird thought of you as his too-young mother. In a way, he's also very possessive of you."

"Meaning?"

"Akira's potion reflects his feelings towards you," Kaede said. "His potions are super effective. And it also reveals his innermost emotions. All potions that will be done to you would have to pass through the shield that he placed upon you since the first potion touched you."

Hanamichi pondered at this for a while. "Akira loves me."

Kaede smiled. "You're a genius."

"You love me too," Hanamichi grinned cheekily at the mirror.

Kaede shook his head. "Whatever."


	12. Chapter 12

Kaede frowned thoughtfully as he watched the strangers in the room. He flicked his eyes to the baffled redhead beside him. Hanamichi was eyeing the strangers as well.

"Kaede?" Kana called out softly. Her eyes were swollen similar to Chiharu's.

Kaede didn't have to be told that they found out about him. He glanced at the unfamiliar somber expression on Akira's face. Akira nodded slowly.

"Shit!" Akira mouthed.

"Shit!" Kaede said.

"I presume you know what this means," an old man in robes stated. He had an air about him that spoke unbent authority.

"Who're you?" Hanamichi asked, not at all intimidated with the old man and the other robe-wearing strangers. There were five of them all.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," the old man answered with a smile. "And you are?"

"Hanamichi Sakuragi," Hanamichi replied. He glanced at Kaede. "I'm his best friend."

"Ah! You're the boy that turned into a baby," Dumbledore smiled.

Hanamichi shrugged. "What do you want with Akira and Kaede?"

A man with weird eye stepped forward. "Children should keep their nose off adults' business."

Hanamichi stiffened as he stared at the man arrogantly. He might be a pint in size but he didn't back down to anything. "I don't remember talking to you."

Dumbledore chuckled when the man glared daggers at the redhead which the redhead glared back. He had never seen a child not get intimidated with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Calm down, Hanamichi," Kaede said as he clamped a hand on the thin shoulders.

Hanamichi sniffed the air haughtily. "'Che!"

Akira smiled at the cute redhead. "You better get to the library, Hana-chan. Dad just brought in a new book."

Brown eyes stared at Akira. "Bull!"

Rhine stepped in. He knew Hanamichi suspected something, but they need him out of the way. It's for his own good. "It's about quidditch. You always wanted to learn about it, right?"

"What's going on?" Hanamichi asked bluntly.

Every adult in the room stiffened at the question.

"Hanamichi," Kaede warned softly.

Accusing brown eyes looked at his best friend. "You're leaving."

Kaede nodded. "Akira and I."

The brown eyes widened then became glazed with unshed tears. The pink lips quivered as the redhead held his tears at bay.

"No, Hanamichi," Kaede shook his head. "You're not coming. Tears won't help you either."

Hanamichi gasped in shock. He looked at Akira for back up but the porcupine head turned away. Rejection came in full force, and it took all of Hanamichi's will not to cry openly.

"Fine!" he cried angrily. He glared at Kaede before turning away.

Kaede stared blankly at the other people in the room as he listened to Hanamichi's retreating steps.

"Well! That's settled! We'll be leaving in an hour," a woman with pink hair said to stifle the tension in the room. "By the way, my name is Tonks. That man over there," she pointed to a guy with shoulder-length hair, "is Severus Snape. Left to him is Remus Lupin, and the last is Alastor Moody. Akira had already been introduced to us, and we only sensed you a few hours ago. You're name is Kaede, am I right?"

Kaede nodded. He looked at Dumbledore and said, "I'm not going."

Kana gasped. "Kaede!"

Akira grinned. Yup! That's Kaede to you.

"You know what's going on," it was not a question as Dumbledore eyed the young man. "You're a seer."

Kaede didn't reply.

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked. As Tonks had said, they had only sensed Kaede's ability hours ago as he tried to help his best friend.

Everyone strained as they waited for Kaede's reply. The war was upon them, and their defeat seemed more probable than Voldemort's.

"He's going to die," Kaede replied with preamble.

"Who?" Remus Lupin spoke for the first time. He had a feeling that he won't like the answer.

Kaede glanced at him. "The boy who lived."

The strangers gave their expected reply. Tonks gave a strangled cry. Dumbledore closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply. Lupin looked like he would have not heard the words. Moody looked angry. It was only Snape who retained a passive face.

"Seers are not always right," Moody pointed out.

Dumbledore smiled bitterly. "I hope so." He looked at Kaede and asked, "No one can save him?"

Kaede shrugged. "The future is undecided. It will be his choice."

"What do you mean by his choice?" Lupin asked breathlessly. There might be something to save his friend's son.

"If he had something to live for, he'll survive," Kaede answered. He turned to look at the path which Hanamichi took. "Someone special."

"Special? He had friends! Us!" Lupin cried out.

Kaede looked at him. "So?"

Lupin opened his mouth to snap at Kaede but thought the better of it when Dumbledore gave him a warning glance.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

Kaede shrugged again. "None of your business."

Akira burst out laughing at the incredulous faces. "That was harsh, Kae-chan!"

Kaede inclined his head towards Akira. "So?"

Akira grinned. He knew Kaede well to know that the fox was protecting the Boy Who Lived's secret.

"I presume you won't tell me," Dumbledore seemed to have gotten over the disrespect Kaede was showing. "Why is that?"

"You don't want me to answer again."

"You're pretty arrogant for a nobody," Moody growled.

Kaede didn't even flinch when the magical eye turned to him.

"Kaede," Kana begged softly. "Please apologize to Prof. Dumbledore. He taught us during our time in Hogwarts."

Kaede didn't budge. It was Akira who spoke up for Kaede.

"He didn't want to go. If you force him, he'll be ruder and nastier as the minutes pass," Akira explained.

"He won't be harm, Kaede," Dumbledore reassured with a smile. He too glanced at the path that the redhead had walked out. "He'll be safe."

"We all know that it's a lie," Kaede responded.

"If you don't help stop Voldemort, then even this world will be shattered with war and grief," Tonks said heatedly.

"At least I'll be with him," Kaede retorted.

Everyone fell silent at the final answer.

"You can go with them, Akira," Kaede said with a nod at Akira. He turned away when Akira returned the nod. "Good day," he said to the silent group.

Hanamichi sulked in the corner of the bed. Instead of the going to the library as he often do when left alone in the Sendoh mansion, Hanamichi chose to stay in their room. Kaede had returned a few minutes ago and the two of them hadn't spoken a word to each other. It unnerved the redhead that the fox could be so calm.

Kaede effectively blocked the pillow that Hanamichi threw at him. He grinned inwardly as he hugged the pillow. He stared at the sulking redhead at the foot of the bed with unconcealed adoration.

"Come here, Hanamichi," he spoke softly.

"No!" Hanamichi raised his chin in defiance. He glared at the fox when he sighed dramatically.

Kaede narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

Hanamichi could only yelp as he was lifted off the bed and floated towards Kaede. "Stop it!"

Kaede gently lowered Hanamichi over him. He hugged the redhead tight in exchange for the pillow.

"Let go of me!" Hanamichi pounded on the wide chest angrily. But Kaede wasn't even hurt. After a few more punches, the small face crumpled tearfully.

"Hush, Hana," Kaede whispered.

"Don't go," Hanamichi whispered tearfully. He placed his head on top of Kaede's heart and listened to the steady beat.

Kaede stroke the red strands absentmindedly. The two fell silent as they thought of what may come.

"I may have to go," Kaede admitted softly.

"They can't force you, fox," Hanamichi pointed out.

"But mom can."

Hanamichi pouted. He snuggled closer. "Most girls must have loved laying all over you," he said without thinking.

Kaede raised an eyebrow at the honest observation. "Oh? Why is that?"

Hanamichi giggled. "Because you feel like one gigantic teddy bear!" He squeezed Kaede for emphasis then frowned. "Teddy bears are much softer."

Kaede chuckled. "Is that so?"

Hanamichi raised his head and smiled at the fox. "You're much warmer though."

"Flattery will not get you anywhere, Hanamichi," Kaede informed with a small smile.

Hanamichi pouted again. He always hated it when Kaede discovered his plans before he actually finished the execution. "KJ!"

Kaede didn't respond.

Hanamichi gasped as he felt Kaede's magic consumed him. "Fox!" His body was on fire. It hurt to breath and he couldn't move much.

"Trust me," Kaede whispered.

Hanamichi calmed down at the order and relaxed to let the fox do his thing. It took some time. And when it was over, he suddenly felt so small. And it was dark. He panicked and tried to scream. What came out of his scream made him stop and felt his environment fearfully.

Kaede slowly peeled away the layers of cotton on top of his chest and let out a red kitten.

"MEWWW!" Hanamichi cried in indignation. The amber eyes glared angrily at Kaede and he raised his paw to scratch him.

"You want to come with us, don't you?" Kaede asked gravely. He bit back his smirk when the small paw froze in mid air.

Hanamichi immediately brightened up. He lowered his paw and flicked his tail back and forth happily.

Kaede smiled at the kitten. But he lost his good mood when he sensed someone at the door.

"Shit!"

Hanamichi blinked at Kaede confused. He mewed when Kaede sudden grasped his small body and sat up on the bed.

"Come in!" Kaede shouted.

Hanamichi cringed. His ears were very sensitive and he felt like they were near a boom box when Kaede shouted. He purred contentedly when nimble fingers caressed his ears. Now he knew why cats love the fox.

Kana entered the room hesitantly followed by Kiyomori. Kaede almost sighed with his parents' predictability.

"Kaede," Kana said tearfully.

"Mom, please, don't cry on me," Kaede cried, exasperated.

Kana smiled tearfully. She sniffed and walked to the bed. She spotted the small kitten and lovingly lifted him from Kaede's lap and cuddled him. "Hello, Hana-chan."

Hanamichi purred. He raised him paws to Kana's face and tried to wipe the tears away. His paws were so small; they were soaked before he could banish all the tears.

Kana giggled at the affectionate kitten. "Now I know why Kaede love you so."

Hanamichi cocked his head in confusion.

Kana looked at Kaede. "He's aware."

Kaede nodded.

Kana's eyes clouded over and she looked at her silent husband. "We don't want you to go. But you're more powerful than any wizard we know. Professor Dumbledore thinks so too." Kana gave a sarcastic laugh. "And to think that we didn't want you to go to Hogwarts when you were young because it might stop you from joining the war."

Kiyomori walked to Kana and hugged her. The kitten felt squashed and tried to wiggle out. Kana laughed at his efforts and let him go to Kaede. Kaede cradled the small feline and lay back on the bed.

"I won't go, mom," Kaede informed gravely.

Kana's lips quivered as she choked back her tears. "Kaede…"

Kaede looked at his parents with cold eyes. "I made my decision. And you can't make me go."

Kiyomori gently helped Kana stand as he nodded to his son. "Good decision, son."

Kana let her husband led her out of the room. He sobs lingering in the room affecting the affectionate kitten.

Hanamichi the kitten looked at his best friend worriedly. He knew that Kaede's decision was for him.

"You shouldn't worry," Kaede said softly as he stared at the ceiling. "Akira won't leave as well."

The kitten nodded his head before curling contentedly over Kaede's chest.

Kaede looked at the ceiling as it formed a dark image. A skinny boy with green eyes stared blankly at him as the darkness slowly closed up around him.

Author's notes:

Hi! I decided to post this finally. I had finished this couple of years go but didn't like to post it since I felt that I should continue more but I don't have the heart to add anymore chapters for this fic. The original plan for this fic was a meeting of Harry and Kaede but I didn't like it as after I read the sixth book. I decided to finish this as it is.

Sorry if I disappoint.

The seventh book of Harry Potter will be out soon.


End file.
